My way home is through you
by o0oBrookeo0o
Summary: Comment as tu fais?Elle me regardait, ses deux yeux brillant de larmes. Comment as tu fait pour changer Sirius? Puis ça me frappa de plein fouet: Sirius Black avait changé pour moi...
1. My way home is through you

_**My way home is through you**_

………………………………

J'avais l'impression d'être prise au piège.

-Comment as-tu fait?

Elle me regardait, ses deux yeux brillants de larmes. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

-Comment as-tu fait pour changer Sirius?

Puis ça me frappa de plein fouet. Sirius Black avait changé pour moi. Sans que je ne demande quoi que ce soit. C'était volontaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as de plus que nous toutes? Continua-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de parler et me laisser réfléchir quelques minutes?

Ainsi, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'il l'avait fait pour moi. Et moi, j'avais agie comme une idiote.

-Est-ce que tu réalises ce que ça représente?

Si je réalisais? Bien sûre…je réalisais que par ma faute, j'allais peut-être perdre le seul homme que je n'avais jamais aimé.

…………………………

Voici un court prologue. Ne vous en faites pas, le premier chapitre est aussi en ligne.

Bizoux


	2. Every night is an other story

Every Night is an other story 

… … … … … … … … …

J'étais anéantie. Totalement détruite, atterrée, désespérée….Bref tout ce que vous voudrai. Émily était assise en face de moi et malgré tous les efforts qu'elle déployait, un sillon de larmes continuait de descendre le long de mes joues…et je peux vous assurer qu'il était creux. On était toutes les deux installées dans ma chambre, elle assise sur la petite commode chevauchant mon lit, et moi…étendue de tout mon long sur ledit lit. Je vous l'accorde, ça semblait plutôt pathétique comme situation, surtout quand on me connaissait. En fait, pas tant que ça, considérant mon côté plutôt sensible. Mais tout de même, je n'étais pas ce genre de potiche qui pleure pour un rien. Et ce n'était pas de ces pleurs qui vous tombent sur les nerfs, emplis de sanglots et de gémissements. C'était silencieux et ils tiraient leur origine beaucoup plus profondément. Je n'aurais pas tellement pu dire pourquoi j'étais triste…Enfin si…il aurait fallu que je sois vraiment idiote pour ne pas rendre compte que c'était parce qu'il venait de me larguer. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne savais pas trop si c'était parce qu'il allait réellement me manquer, ou parce que je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir su le garder, ou si j'avais peur d'être seule, ou encore si c'était mon orgueil qui venait d'en manger un coup…Un peu de tout ça, je crois! Enfin, peu importe la raison, ça ne faisait pas moins mal.

Pour remettre tout ça en contexte, Matthiew était mon petit copain depuis…hum en fait je ne pourrais pas tellement dire depuis quand, étant donné que ça avait toujours été un peu compliqué. D'autre part, j'étais à Poudlard, et il n'y était plus, ce qui complique un peu les choses en termes de contage de mois. Pour tout dire, il était de trois ans mon aîné et non, nous ne nous étions pas rencontré dans le château. D'accord, j'ai un bref souvenir de lui lors de sa scolarité, mais à cette époque, j'étais beaucoup trop jeune et prude pour oser m'intéresser…que dis-je…regarder un garçon plus âgé que moi. On s'était plutôt revu durant les dernières vacances d'été lors d'une fête où l'on avait des amis en commun et qu'elle n'avait pas été ma surprise de constater que je ne lui étais pas insensible, la réciproque étant tout aussi vraie. Il faut dire que depuis le temps, j'avais pris quelques années en maturité, ainsi que des formes. Je ne m'étais jamais considérée comme particulièrement belle. Pas que je sois laide, au contraire, mais je veux plutôt dire que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'impression de me démarquer du lot…pas comme Émily, quoi! Pourtant, avec lui, je me sentais belle….Enfin, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, moi totalement hypnotisée par ce mec plus âgé que moi et lui qui me charme…ça n'a donc pas pris de temps avant que…avant que quoi? Après tout, je ne l'avais jamais vraiment entendu dire qu'entre nous c'était officiel…mais, en contrepartie, il m'avait dit à plusieurs occasions qu'il était dingue de moi et qu'il m'AIMAIT. Moi, toujours aussi naïve, je l'avais cru. Jusqu'à hier…D'accord, je savais qu'il était très charmeur, et à la limite coureur, ce qui avait d'ailleurs été source de quelques engueulades entre lui et moi qui se soldaient toujours pas une réconciliation nuptiale, mais ça par contre, je ne l'avais pas vu venir du tout. Voilà qu'il m'annonçait qu'il partait pour Drumstang, où l'un de ses oncles travaillait en tant que professeur et lui avait trouvé un emploi dans le coin.

Je n'avais jamais cru en l'amour à distance. Peut-on vraiment continuer à aimer le souvenir qu'on se fait de quelqu'un? Essayez de me faire croire qu'en six mois, une personne va revenir inchangée? Dans le cas inverse, j'ai de la difficulté à croire que l'on peut évoluer de la même manière, chacun de son côté. C'était impensable. Pourtant, quand tout ça était sorti de sa bouche à lui, ça m'avait semblé pire que lorsque moi-même j'y pensais. J'aurais aimé qu'il me demande de l'attendre ici et que lui, me promette de revenir à moi. C'était ridicule, je le sais bien, mais j'étais à ce point désespérée…

Comprenez bien…il me larguait, mais pas parce qu'on s'était disputé ou parce que j'avais fait une connerie; il me larguait parce qu'il quittait le pays. Moi je l'aime encore après tout, et j'ose espérer qu'il en va de même pour lui. C'est ça qui fait vraiment mal!

C'est donc là que j'en étais et pourquoi ma meilleure copine était ici à tenter l'impossible pour me faire émerger du monde dans lequel je m'étais réfugiée. J'aurais bien préféré que ce soit lui qui soit ici pour me réconforter, mais il m'avait clairement fait comprendre que ce serait mieux si on ne se revoyait pas d'ici son départ. Je veux bien croire que lui aussi trouvait ça difficile, mais on n'aurait pas dû passer ces derniers moments ensembles?

-Allez Aude, me dit ma copine en passant délicatement sa main dans mes cheveux, tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester enfermée ici éternellement...

-Et pourquoi pas? Réussis-je à émettre sourdement.

-Ne fais pas l'idiote! Me dit-elle sur un ton que je trouvai vachement moins réconfortant. De toute manière, on retourne à Poudlard dans moins d'une semaine.

Fallait-il qu'elle fasse exprès de me le rappeler?

-Merci pour ton soutien. –Dis-je sarcastiquement en relevant mon visage vers elle. Je sentais les coulisses mouillées sur mes joues et je pouvais voir la trace que cela avait laissée dans mon oreiller. Mais au moins, je ne pleurais plus…de toute manière c'est difficile de faire la discussion lorsqu'on pleure.

-Allons…, fit-elle avec un petit rire que normalement j'aimais bien, mais qui aujourd'hui me semblait particulièrement irritant. Je comprends que tu sois triste, mais ça ne sert à rien de se mettre dans cet état.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? Bougonnais-je.

-Tu crois que t'es la seule qui soit un jour tombée amoureuse et qui se soit fait larguer?

Je ne répondis rien, sachant très bien que ma réponse serait plus qu'irrationnelle.

-Tu ne vas pas arrêter de vivre seulement pour lui?

-Ce n'est pas QUE lui…tu ne peux pas comprendre! –Dis-je énervée. Elle n'était pas d'une très grande aide ma copine, en ce moment.

Elle me lança un regard appuyé.

-Bon…comme tu voudras, finit-elle par concéder voyant mon air buté. Mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière ma chérie…

-Et si j'allais chercher un retourneur de temps? Demandai-je, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Je la vis réprimer un sourire, ainsi que l'envie de me dire que mon idée était totalement stupide. Elle était quand même sympa.

-Peut-être…mais ça ne t'avancerait pas à grand chose puisque tu en reviendrais toujours au même point…-

-Alors à chaque fois je le retournerais! Dis-je avec un air triomphant.

Cela eu pour effet de la faire rire. Je me forçai à étirer le coin de mes lèvres, mais me laissai lourdement retomber sur mon matelas, tout aussi désemparée, sachant très bien que c'était impossible.

-Je comprends que tu ais de la peine Aude, mais c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, non?

-Comme est-ce que ça pourrait être mieux? J'haussai les sourcils en me demandant comment elle pouvait penser cela.

-Et bien…imagines si tu étais restée ici à l'attendre. Non seulement tu te serais morfondue pendant des semaines, commença–t-elle, mais imagines si lui avait rencontré quelqu'un là-bas? Poursuit-elle. Tu le connais ton Matthiew…-

-Ce n'est plus MON Matthiew, dis-je, me concentrant pour que la larme au coin de mon œil ne trouve pas le chemin de ma joue.

-Ah…oui, désolée…Mais tu le connais comme moi, et il est plutôt du genre à bien s'entendre avec les jolies femmes, ce dont la Bulgarie ne sera sûrement pas dépourvue.

Elle n'avait décidément pas la touche pour me remonter le moral!

-Ça aurait fait encore plus mal, non? Demanda-t-elle plus doucement.

-Moui, acquiesçais-je pour lui faire plaisir, sachant aussi qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Elle ne manqua pourtant pas ma détresse et se jeta à côté de moi sur le lit, me serrant contre elle. L'étreinte était confortable, mais aussi bien invitante pour les larmes. Sans pouvoir me contrôler, je me mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

-Chut…me chuchota-t-elle en caressant ma joue. Ça va aller…

Décidemment, c'était la meilleure. Et au bout d'un moment je me calmai, toujours incapable de parler.

-Tu sais…ce qui fait le plus mal, c'est quand je me réveille seule et que je réalise que je ne sentirai plus sa respiration dans mon cou…Je devais me concentrai énormément pour parvenir à prononcer chaque mot sans me vider de toute mon eau.

-Je sais, dit-elle, le regard dans le vide.

Je doutais vraiment qu'elle ne comprenne ce que je ressentais, mais je n'étais pas assez sans cœur pour lui en faire part. Après tout, elle aussi en avait vécu des séparations.

-Tu sais, me dit-elle au bout d'un moment, y'en a d'autres des mecs qui sont bien à Poudlard.

Je n'avais pas tellement envie d'entendre ça pour le moment. J'avais de la difficulté à me voir avancer sans lui, alors avec un autre…

-Ça ne sera pas pareil, avançais-je.

-Pas pareil, mais pas nécessairement moins bien, fit-elle valoir.

Mais je ne sentais pas la force de la contredire. Aussi bien se taire.

-Tu dors chez moi ce soir? La suppliai-je.

-Si tu veux…me dit-elle. Puis, une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux. Une lueur que je n'aimais pas du tout. …mais ce soir, c'est la fête à Will…

Ah non…Pas ça…je la voyais venir des kilomètres à l'heure.

-…alors faudra que tu m'accompagnes, fit-elle en se relevant pour me détailler.

-Émilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Gémis-je. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça! Regarde dans quel état je suis. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envi de sortir?

-Et pourquoi pas? –Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ça se voyait bien que ce n'était pas elle qui venait de se faire larguer.

-Parce que je n'ai pas envi! Répondis-je, braquée.

-Très bien, mais moi j'y vais…-Dit-elle en me lançant un regard appuyé, …et je retourne dormir chez moi!

Comme je la détestais quand elle prenait cet air triomphant.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Je pris mon air le plus piteux.

-Bien sûr que si, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Ingrate!

-Allez tais-toi et avale ça, dit-elle en me fourrant un morceau de chocolat dans la bouche. Ça va te faire du bien!

-Quoi, parvins-je à articuler malgré ce que j'essayais de mastiquer, le chocolat ou sortir?

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

-Le deux! –Dit-elle en souriant.

-Humph…

Je bougonnai encore un peu mais elle parvint à me sortir du lit. Je n'avais pas tellement essayé d'argumenter, mais la connaissant elle et sa tête de mule, ça n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose. En plus, j'avais vraiment envie qu'elle vienne dormir à la maison pour éviter d'avoir à confronter la réalité seule demain et c'était le seul moyen. William était un de ses meilleurs copains et je savais qu'elle ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde. Pas même pour sauver sa meilleure copine…

Elle m'entraina donc à sa suite dans la salle de bain qui chevauchait ma chambre et me jeta un regard de biais.

-Allez, saute dans la douche, et je t'aide pour le reste!

-Mais je n'ai pas envie…-

Avant même que je n'ais pu terminer ma phrase, elle m'enferma dans ma propre douche et je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose qui devait visiblement être un sort puisque je sentis les jets d'eau brûlants sur ma peau. D'accord, on ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie à l'extérieur de Poudlard, mais tout bon sorcier sait que quand on est dans une maison où vos deux parents sont des membres de la communauté magique, la maison regorge de magie. Le ministère ne saurait pas faire la différence, pas sur un si petit sort.

Je finis par sortir de là une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. J'enfilai un peignoir que mon père m'avait offert à Noël et enrubannai mes cheveux dans une serviette.

-Enfin! J'ai bien cru que tu ne ressortirais que lorsqu'il n'y aurait plus d'eau, me dit Émily, exaspérée.

J'haussai tout simplement les épaules. Cette douche chaude m'avait à nouveau rendue mélancolique. Ça me rappelait quand moi et Matthiew…non, il ne fallait surtout pas y penser.

-Je ne suis pas sure que c'est une bonne idée, tentai-je.

-Ah Aude! Tu m'avais dit oui…-Elle m'entraina dans ma chambre et pénétra dans le walk-in.

-Je n'ai jamais rien dit. –Argumentai-je. C'était vrai, je ne lui avais aucunement confirmé ma présence, quoi que explicitement…

-Ne me force pas ou…, entendis-je, sa voix parvenant du fond de la garde-robe dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

-Ou quoi? Continuai-je, histoire de faire passer le temps.

-Ou bien….ou bien rien! Finit-elle en ressortant, les bras pleins de vêtements. Mais je ne veux pas te laisser ici tout de seule alors si tu ne viens pas, je n'y vais pas.

Elle était sincère, ça se voyait. Pour rien au monde elle ne m'aurait abandonnée dans cette période critique qu'était ma rupture. Même si pour cela, elle devait décevoir William et ne pas se présenter à son anniversaire…

-Égoïste! M'exclamai-je.

Elle comprit le message et se jeta à mon cou.

-T'es la meilleure!

-Je sais, m'entendis-je répondre, la suivant à contrecœur dans la salle de bain.

S'en suivit alors un long rituel de préparation dans lequel Émily se jeta corps et âme, alors que moi je me contentais de la regarder en épongeant ma tignasse. Ça ne me disait pas tellement de me mettre particulièrement mignonne. De toute manière, je n'avais pas de raison de le faire…mais seule raison, c'était Matthiew…et…

-Vous avez prévu aller où? –Demandai-je pour me changer les idées.

-Au Twisted Roll, me dit-elle en sortant son tube de mascara.

Ah, ça au moins ça me plaisait! C'était un club plutôt branché du Londres sorcier. Ce qui était bien, c'était que ce n'était pas TROP fréquenté, dans le genre qu'on ne peut même plus bouger sans écraser le pied de quelqu'un. Il y avait des tables pour s'asseoir, une grande piste de danse, bref tout ce que l'on retrouve dans un club qui se respecte. Bien sûr, on n'avait pas l'âge pour entrer, mais comme toute bonne adolescente, on avait su y remédier assez rapidement.

-Et qui sera là? –Continuais-je, sans pour autant faire vraiment attention à la réponse, ne remarquant pas que ma copine s'était tendue.

-Heu…William, Sarah Meyers et ses copines, la bande à Evans, Potter et ses acolytes, Joey et compagnie…plein de monde quoi! –Dit-elle en s'appliquant du mascara d'une façon un peu trop précise pour être naturelle.

Quant à moi, je repassai les noms dans ma tête…William était un Griffondor de septième année, soit un an plus vieux que nous. Émily et lui étaient très copains à cause de son frère qui avait été dans la même équipe de Quidditch que William, alimenté du fait qu'elle-même était à Griffondor. Contrairement à nous, les Serdaigles, ils avaient une drôle de tendance à tous se regrouper ensemble alors que l'on préférait plutôt rester avec les gens de notre niveau. Mais enfin… Ensuite, Sarah Meyers et ses copines. Pas trop mal. Elles étaient sympas mais parfois un brin encombrantes. Quant à Evans et sa bande, je ne les connaissais pas tellement alors je ne pouvais pas tellement juger. Pour ce qui est de Potter et ses acolytes, ils étaient aussi plus vieux d'un an, mais je les connaissais quelque peu de vue. Disons juste que c'était des connaissances de Matt, alors…Et puis qui avait-elle dit déjà? Ah oui…Joey….JOEY? Pas…pas le Joey auquel je pensais?

-Est-ce que tu as vraiment dit que Joey serait là? –M'emportais-je.

Elle se crispa davantage et passa à un doigt près de se crever l'œil avec sa pince à sourcil.

-Oui, pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Émily Sanders! M'énervais-je.

Il se trouvait en fait que Joey était le meilleur ami de Matthiew. Donc si elle avait dit Joey et compagnie, ça impliquait nécessairement Matthiew!

-Calme-toi Aude! Dit-elle d'un ton toujours aussi neutre.

J'étais sur le bord de la gifler pour la ressaisir. Comment voulait-elle que je me calme?

-On ne peut pas les empêcher de sortir, après tout, poursuivit-elle. Ils ont tous passé par Poudlard, et tu sais, à Londres tout le monde se connaît et tout le monde est copain. Ce n'était pas comme si je venais de t'annoncer une surprise. Tu savais que Will et Joey se connaissaient…

-Bien sûr que je le savais. Mais si j'y avais pensé plutôt, je n'aurais même pas pris la peine de me doucher. Je ne viendrai pas!

-Ce que tu peux être bébé! Me lança-t-elle, me lançant un regard dans le miroir. Et puis on n'est même pas sûr que Matthiew soit là. Il n'a pas confirmé sa présence.

Comme s'il avait l'habitude de confirmer sa présence!

-Pas grave. Je ne viendrai pas. Au cas où il déciderait de venir…

-Tu es vraiment grave! Me dit-elle en me dévisageant. Tu ne t'empêcheras pas toujours de sortir parce qu'il est là.

-Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parti. Je ne veux plus le voir! –M'arquais-je.

Elle secoua les épaules et me prit la brosse des mains pour commencer à me peigner les cheveux.

-Arrête de dire des sottises. Tu sais très bien que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Et puis si jamais il était là, tu ne crois pas que ce serait la meilleure occasion pour lui dire au revoir?

Elle n'avait pas tort. Depuis que j'avais réalisé qu'il risquait de se trouver à cette fête, je me sentais étrangement un peu mieux. J'avais définitivement le goût de le voir, même si par orgueil j'affirmais le contraire. Je savais que ça me ferait encore plus mal après, mais j'espérais secrètement que cela pourrait peut-être se finir mieux entre lui et moi si on nous accordait une dernière soirée.

Et tout à coup, j'eu envi de me montrer sous mon meilleur jour…

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Environ une heure plus tard, nous étions prêtes à nous mettre en route. Émily se tenait devant moi et lisait une lettre qu'un hibou venait de déposer sur mon bureau. J'avais deviné qu'il s'agissait d'une missive de la part de William. En y repensant bien, je trouvais qu'elle et lui aurait fait un très beau couple. Mais je savais que si je lui en faisais part, elle me rembarrerait comme tous les autres. Elle ne cessait de dire qu'il n'était qu'un copain. J'étais pourtant définitivement sûre que lui éprouvait des sentiments pour elle. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait…?

Ma copine faisait retourner toutes les têtes sur son passage, même si elle affirmait le contraire. Elle était grande et élancée, toutes ses formes étant parfaites et proportionnées. Ses longs cheveux noirs descendaient dans son dos, encadrant son visage aux traits fins. Elle était toujours bien posée et élégante. Encore plus ce soir avec cette petite robe noire et ses cheveux sagement relevés en un chignon impeccable. William allait fondre à coup sûr!

-Will me dit qu'ils sont déjà rendu au Twisted et que tous ceux qui sont chez Joey ne tarderont pas à les rejoindre…

Je devais afficher un air plus que suggestif car elle sentit le besoin d'ajouter :

-Il a mentionné que Matthiew se trouvait chez Joey…C'est tout ce que je sais!

Je la voyais qui surveillait comment j'allais réagir, mais drôlement, je ressentis une bouffée d'énergie m'envahir. D'accord, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était vraiment de l'énergie car la peine n'était pas moins présente, tout autant que la rupture, mais qui vivra verra…

On se mit alors en route.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Une bouffée d'énergie m'envahie quand on passa la porte. La musique était électrisante et l'ambiance survoltée. L'endroit était assez rempli et je pouvais déjà apercevoir de mes copains un peu plus loin. C'est instinctif de chialer et de vouloir rester seule quand on est triste, mais tout compte fait, y'a rien de mieux pour vous changer les idées que d'être entouré de gens.

Émily me fit signe de la suivre pour qu'on laisse nos trucs aux vestiaires avant d'aller rejoindre les autres. C'est elle qui avait choisi mes vêtements, et sur le coup, j'avais un peu hésité en voyant le haut sans manche qu'elle m'avait proposé. Mais compte tenu de la chaleur qu'il faisait ici, je ne regrettais finalement pas de l'avoir écoutée. Une fois ceci fait, on alla rejoindre nos copains aux tables où ils s'étaient installés, sans omettre de passer prendre une consommation pour débuter la soirée. S'en suivi alors un série de salutations, de bises et présentations, sans oublier d'aller souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à William.

Alors que ce dernier me présentait un des ses copains de classe, je sentis qu'on me tapotais l'épaule et me retournai pour me trouver face à face avec Laury.

-Salut Aude! –Fit-elle en m'étreignant, d'une étreinte qui avait, ma foi, en rien l'air sincère.

-Salut Laury, répondis-je en affichant un sourire qui me semblait tout aussi hypocrite.

Laury était un copine à Joey, et donc à Matthiew…En fait, tout le monde savait qui elle était. C'était une Serpentard de la même année que moi, mais son physique plutôt avantageux, j'entends par là ses longs cheveux bouclés platines, sa taille d'anorexique, ses grandes jambes bronzées et sa poitrine invitante, l'avait fait connaître depuis des lunes. Évidemment, pour aller avec le tout, ajoutez lui le petit air naïf sur le visage, ainsi que la cervelle plutôt vide. Jusqu'à cette année, je n'avais jamais eu affaire à elle. Ça avait changé le jour où j'étais devenue la « nouvelle petite amie » de Matt. Pour bien dresser son portrait, il faut dire que c'est le genre de fille qui n'aime pas tellement le changement au sein de son « clan » alors quand une nouvelle arrive, soit elle l'aime, soit elle la déteste. Disons qu'elle a une petite tendance très protectrice et exclusive envers ses copains masculins. Pour ma part, j'avais plutôt été chanceuse : je l'avais laissée indifférente. En fait, c'est peut-être plus parce que nous ne nous étions croisée qu'une seule fois dans une fête et elle n'avait pas tellement eu le temps de se faire un opinion de moi. Toujours était-il que je n'étais pas _copine_ avec elle, alors je trouvais plutôt étrange cet élan d'affection qu'elle avait pour moi.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi et Matthiew…, enchaîna-t-elle avec une mine attristée.

Et la voilà mon explication! Évidemment, si elle était venue me parler, c'était tout simplement pour être certaine que la rupture avait eu lieu.

-Oui moi aussi…

-Toi, ça va?

Comme si elle s'y intéressait…croyait-elle vraiment que j'allais lui confier que j'avais passé la journée à pleurer comme un bébé?

-Oui ça va…après tout c'était mieux comme ça je crois…

Aouch, ça me coûtait de lui dire ça…surtout que ma mère m'avait toujours appris à ne pas mentir. Mais la petite lueur qui lui passa dans les yeux me confirma que je préférais ne plus avoir affaire à elle dans le moment présent. Je prétendis donc avoir reconnu quelqu'un un peu plus loin pour pouvoir m'esquiver.

Ça fonctionna plutôt bien puisqu'elle repartit d'où elle était arrivée, venant probablement de cibler une nouvelle proie à aller embêter. J'essayai de trouver Émily du regard, avant de m'apercevoir qu'elle était déjà sur la piste de danse, entourée de nombreux jeunes hommes. Je n'avais pas tellement envi de rester seule, mais la foule qui se trémoussait un peu plus loin ne me semblait pas invitante. Je me retournai donc pour aller à la rencontre de Joey, quand je percutai de plein fouet un torse plutôt musclé. Je levai les yeux, prête à m'excuser, pour reconnaître un visage qui m'était commun.

-Salut…

Sirius Black…une autre connaissance de Matthiew. Fallait-il toujours que je ramène tout à lui? Ça semblait bien inévitable. Mais j'aurais tout aussi pu bien dire : Sirius Black, quelqu'un qui tout comme moi fréquente Poudlard. Par contre, ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi je le connaissais, si on pouvait dire qu'on se connaissait. Évidemment, je n'étais pas assez ignorante pour ne pas savoir que sa réputation de séducteur avait fait le tour de Poudlard. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Je n'avais pas de copines qui s'étaient amourachées de lui, moi-même n'ayant jamais vraiment pris conscience de son existence autrement que comme un sorcier étudiant au même endroit que moi, et je ne lui parlais pas lorsque je le croisais, si ce n'était que d'un petit hochement de tête. Probablement étais-je trop obsédée par mon amour maintenant déchu. En fait, on s'était rencontré officiellement à la fête qui avait eu lieu à la fin des vacances où il y avait eu un peu le même monde qu'aujourd'hui. On avait beaucoup parlé, ou plutôt, il m'avait plutôt fait rigoler, durant les moments où Matt m'avait abandonné pour aller je ne sais où. Sirius Black était vraiment comique et avait le don de vous faire la conversation. C'est de ce genre de personne qui vient vers vous naturellement et s'y adapte. En somme, on avait passé une bonne soirée ensemble, sans plus. De retour au château, on ne s'était jamais vraiment ré adressé la parole, par manque d'occasion j'imagine.

-Salut, répondis-je en souriant.

-Ça va?

Pas un autre qui allait remettre ma rupture sur le tapis, quand même…Mais son visage n'exprimait aucune pitié. À croire qu'il n'était même pas au courant.

-Oui, très bien et toi?

-Ça va, -dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Alors, pas trop surchargée à Poudlard?

-Je m'en sors pas si mal. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser la question avec tes A.S.P.IC.s!

-Ah…ça…Ce n'est rien! Que de la petite paperasse, me répondit-il avec un sourire canassier.

Il rigolait!?! L'an dernier j'avais passé mes B.U.S.E.s et j'avais failli mourir sous la pression. Je n'osais pas imaginer quand j'en serais aux A.S.P.I.C.s.

-On sait bien, toi tu as le don de soudoyer McGonagall…, Fis-je pour le taquiner.

-Tu sais, il se rapprocha comme pour me faire une confidence, il faut bien que ce corps de Dieu serve à quelque chose…

Je le regardai et ne pus m'empêcher de rire, l'entraînant avec moi.

-Il faudra que tu me donnes tes trucs d'ici l'an prochain! Finis-je par ajouter.

Il me jaugea du regard un instant, comme s'il était en train de m'évaluer.

-Hum…ouais, je crois que tu as le « _talent_ » pour réussir!

Et il me fit un sourire plus que charmant. C'était un compliment qu'il venait de me faire, non? Je me remis donc à rire, histoire de camoufler ma gêne.

-Aude! Ça va?

Je me retournai pour voir James Potter qui arrivait vers nous.

-Salut James.

-Hey mon vieux, t'es pas avec Evans? Entendis-je Sirius lui demander.

Poudlard en entier, si ce n'était pas Londres au grand complet, savait que James Potter était fou amoureux de Lily Evans. Ça faisait des années qu'il lui courrait après sans relâche, et cette dernière ne cessait de décliner ses offres, de manières pas toujours sympa. Émily aimait bien me raconter toutes ses tentatives par temps perdu. Si j'en croyais ses dires d'ailleurs, il semblait que ça commençait à évoluer entre eux…

-Non, elle est sur la piste de danse avec Morgan…

Et alors qu'il commençait à relater ses aventures au noiraud, j'en profitai pour m'esquiver discrètement, histoire de me prendre un autre verre. En me dirigeant vers le bar, je me rendis compte que je me sentais plus légère. Cette conversation m'avait, pour une raison que j'ignorais, redonné du plomb. Cela ne m'empêcha par contre pas de réaliser que je n'avais pas encore croisé Matthiew. Donc une fois un verre en main, j'allai accoster Joey que j'avais vu un peu plus tôt.

-Salut, beau brun! M'exclamais-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Aude…ma belle Aude…

Il me gratifia d'un sourire en m'apercevant, mais visiblement, il ne savait pas trop quel air adopté. Étant donné son statut de meilleur ami de mon ex petit-copain, je doutais qu'il se trouvait dans une situation plutôt embarrassante. Sans m'en contrarier, j'allai droit au but.

-Matthiew n'est pas venu?

-Heu…non…il avait d'autres plans pour ce soir…

Je le vis se tortiller maladroitement sur sa chaise. Et moi, je n'étais pas dupe. Il n'aurait sûrement pas manqué l'anniversaire d'un de ses potes pour « d'autres plans ». C'était clair qu'il n'était pas venu car il savait que je serais là. Si seulement j'avais réellement su…Je sentis mes viscères se tordre à l'intérieur de mon corps. Mon dernier espoir de retrouvailles venait de s'envoler et je bus mon verre d'une claque. Visiblement, je devais afficher un drôle d'air car aussitôt, Joey m'en proposa un autre, et on but comme ça pendant un certain moment, lui beaucoup plus que moi.

-Tu sais Aude, tu es vraiment une fille bien, et je suis désolée que ce se soit terminé comme ça. Commença-t-il en me prenant par les épaules.

Ouhla…lui aussi commençait à avoir quelques verres de pris. D'autre part, je n'étais pas vraiment certaine de vouloir commencer à parler de cela avec lui. Il fallait que je retrouve Émily au plus vite…

-Matthiew ça fait des années que je le connais et il est comme mon frère, mais tu ne méritais vraiment pas ça…

Ne pas mériter quoi? Je savais bien que ses copains m'aimaient bien, mais de là à lui en vouloir de quitter le pays plutôt que de rester ici avec moi…Il était beaucoup trop ivre!

-Oui, oui, Joey, dis-je en me défaisant de son étreinte, moi aussi ça me désole.

Je venais de voir Émily, toujours sur la piste de danse. C'était le moment parfait pour aller la rejoindre.

-Il ne sait pas ce qu'il manque et…

Et avant même qu'il ne ce soit rendu compte qu'il parlait tout seul, je l'avais planté là pour rejoindre ma copine. Il commençait à devenir soûlant avec ses histoires pleines de petits sous-entendus…que je ne comprenais même pas.

Je tentai de me glisser parmi la foule de danseurs, ce qui était plus ou moins agréable, considérant le fait que ma peau frôlait la peau humide de gens que je ne connaissais pas. Je parvins tout de même à atteindre Émily et constatai qu'ils étaient en fait un petit cercle de danseurs. Visiblement, Potter avait réussi à coincer Evans qui dansait présentement à proximité de lui. Ça me rappela d'ailleurs que je devrais peut-être faire autre chose que de rester planter là à les regarder faire. Je n'avais pas tellement de talent en danse, mais les quelques verres que j'avais pris compensaient. Je me laissai donc emporter par la musique et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mes soucis des derniers jours s'estompèrent. Je déconnai énormément avec Émily, attirant les regards envieux de quelques mecs. Puis on me donna un coup de coude.

-Content de voir que tu t'es joint à nous!

-Contente de te revoir! Dis-je en adressant un grand sourire à Sirius, qu'il me rendit.

Et on continua à danser ensemble cette fois-ci. Pendant combien de temps? Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'à un moment, je sentis ses mains autour de ma taille. C'était beaucoup plus sensuelle comme manière de danser. Instinctivement, mes mains s'étaient retrouvées à glisser sur son torse et nos corps se frôlaient à répétition, me procurant chaque fois un petit frisson. J'avais envi de ce contact. Je me rapprochai donc encore plus, de manière à unir nos bassin dans le même mouvement. À ce moment, je ne pensais plus à rien, si ce n'était de mes yeux fixés dans les siens. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de sa peau et son souffle dans mon cou. On ne parlait pas, mais on souriait tout en se lançant de drôles de regards, qui je l'accorde pouvaient porter à confusion. Nos visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres et oui, je l'avoue, j'avais terriblement envie de l'embrasser. Ça peut paraître étrange, mais c'était une attraction purement physique, due aux circonstances. Peu importe qui aurait été à ma place, ça aurait été la même chose pour cette personne. Mais alors que j'approchais un peu plus mes lèvres des siennes, je sentis deux yeux fixés dans mon dos. Je me retourner pour me trouver face à deux yeux bleus et une chevelure platine : Laury me regardait d'une manière qui n'avait rien de bienveillante. C'est alors que ma situation me revint en tête : Matthiew. Si j'osais faire le moindre faux pas, cette vipère irait certainement foutre le bordel et je risquais d'avoir ma réputation entachée à vie pour avoir osé passer à un autre aussi rapidement, qui plus est un autre protégé du « clan » de mademoiselle. Moi je savais bien que ça ne représentait rien, mais entre ce que moi je pensais et ce qu'elle irait raconter…

N'étant pas idiot, et un peu déçu de mon détournement d'attention j'espérais, Sirius suivit mon regard et rencontra celui de Laury. Je ne sais pas s'il se fit le même raisonnement que moi ou que c'est simplement parce qu'il revint à la réalité, mais il se décolla un peu, et quelques minutes plus tard me fit la bise en m'expliquant qu'il quittait. À contrecœur, je laissai son corps s'éloigner du mien, tout en songeant à combien il serait réconfortant de repenser à cette soirée si jamais le blues me revenait durant la nuit.

Peu à peu, les gens commencèrent à quitter et Émily me fit signe qu'il serait peut-être temps aussi pour nous de rentrer. Je commençais à être plutôt fatiguée et approuvai son idée. On alla chercher nos manteaux à l'endroit où nous les avions laissé un peu plus tôt et je constatai avec surprise que William et un autre garçon que je reconnaissais pour l'avoir vu dans une fête, nous raccompagnaient. C'était plutôt rassurant, considérant qu'il n'était pas tellement prudent pour deux jeunes femmes de se promener seules dans la rue par les temps qui courraient. On se mit donc en route, moi n'écoutant que distraitement la conversation, préférant repenser à la merveilleuse fin de soirée que j'avais passée. Mais soudain, un nom prononcé par William attira mon attention.

-…que Matthiew ne soit pas venu.

-Ouais. C'est plutôt bas de sa part de faire passer cette nana avant toi qui est son pote depuis toujours.

Wow….de quelle nana ils parlaient, là? Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Émily qui ne semblait pas en savoir plus.

-D'autant plus qu'il part dans moins d'une semaine, renchérit William. Je vois pas comment ça pourrait être sérieux entre eux…

-De qui est-ce que tu parles, là? Demandai-je à William, essayant d'afficher un air calme et serein.

-De Matthiew…Tu ne savais pas…il sort avec cette fille…Stéphania?

Et soudain, toutes les images de ma belles soirées s'étaient envolées.

Soudain, mon cœur avait arrêté de battre…

… … … … … … … … … … …

Voilà! Des commentaires?

Bisous


	3. Right next to the right one

**My way home is through you**

Voici un nouveau chapitre…et je me suis surprise moi-même pas la rapidité avec laquelle je vous le livre, surtout vu sa longueur.

Par contre, il se peut qu'il y ait de petites coquilles à l'intérieur car même si je l'ai relu, j'ai été moins vigilante sur les fautes, trop pressée de vous le livrer.

Un très gros merci à Ely Malfoy, Kate121, loudee, léa, samara83 et lilepotter pour vos reviews. C'est le meilleur motivant qu'il ne peut pas y avoir! C'est un peu grâce à vous qu'il y a ce chapitre…!

Alors bonne lecture!!

_**Right next to the right one**_

… … … … … … … … …

_2 Février 1978_

J'étais assise sur le bord de la grande fenêtre donnant sur le parc, le menton appuyé dans mes mains, une chaude couverture enroulée autour de moi. La neige avait recommencée à tomber depuis quelques heures, effaçant toutes traces de pas sur le sol. La salle commune était déserte et il n'y avait aucun son, excepté le feu qui crépitait…et mes reniflements incessants. Non…ne vous en faites pas, je n'étais pas ENCORE en train de pleurer. Plus bête que ça, j'avais attrapé un vilain rhume la veille de la sortie à Pré-au-lard et me voilà donc enfermée seule, ici. Qui aurait été assez bête pour rester au château lorsqu'on avait l'occasion de sortir? Bon d'accord, il y avait bien quelques septièmes années un peu fêlés qui révisaient en vue de leurs A.S.P.I.C.s, mais ils s'étaient tous rués à la bibliothèque. J'avais bien insisté pour qu'Émily daigne me tenir compagnie, mais l'ingrate avait préféré aller s'éclater là-bas. Faut dire qu'elle avait une bonne excuse : son frère était de passage dans la région et il lui avait donné rendez-vous au Trois Balais. C'était légitime puisqu'il ne passait en Grande-Bretagne que quelques fois par année et qu'elle l'adorait tout simplement. Je ne pourrais jamais comprendre ce genre de relation entre frères et sœurs, étant moi-même enfant unique. Quoi que je n'avais pas à m'en plaindre, ayant toujours été gâtée jusqu'à la moelle. Il fallait dire que mes parents s'étaient bien placés dans la « haute société » et m'avaient toujours considérée comme la prunelle de leurs yeux, faisant tout ce qui était en leur possible pour éviter que je ne sois indisposée de quelques manières que ce soit. J'avoue que c'est parfois plutôt gênant, mais ça demeure agréable d'avoir des parents attentionnés et disponibles.

Je pris une gorgée du chocolat chaud, maintenant devenu froid, qui trainait à côté de moi depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Je redirigeai mon regard vers l'extérieur, me disant que ça avait quand même du bon d'être seule. Ça me permettait de repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis quelque temps. Oui, parce qu'il en était arrivé des choses….En fait, pas tant que ça…c'était surtout dans ma tête que tout s'était déroulé. Un vrai branlebas de combat à l'intérieur de moi qui me grugeait toute mon énergie. Je me demande même si ce n'était pas à cause de cela que j'avais attrapé cette vilaine grippe. Après tout, même mon système immunitaire devait s'en être retrouvé chamboulé. Bien fait pour moi, comme dirait ma copine. Ça m'apprendra…

Si je ne me trompais pas, tout ça avait commencé quand j'avais su que _Matthiew_ entretenait une relation avec _Stéphania_. Arg…juste d'y penser, j'en grinçais encore des dents. J'avais donc appris la nouvelle lors de la fête donnée pour l'anniversaire de William, le lendemain de ma rupture. Pas la peine de vous dire que quand je l'avais appris la Terre s'était arrêtée de tourner pour moi. La tête que j'ai dû afficher…ça devait valoir un million de dollars. Heureusement pour moi, William et son copain ne se sont rendus compte de rien, l'alcool brouillant les sens. Je n'ai aucune idée comment j'ai fait pour retourner chez moi, avançant comme une automate, sans être consciente de ce qui m'entourait. C'est seulement une fois la porte de ma maison fermée que j'avais repris conscience. Vous savez cette émotion qui vous prend le cœur et semble vouloir vous l'arracher? Et bien c'était ça que je vivais, combiné avec de la colère…non pas de la colère, mais bien une rage indescriptible. Heureusement qu'Émily était là car je ne crois pas que ma maison aurait tenu le coup. Et là, j'ai explosé : je hurlais, je pleurais, je frappais. C'est difficile de me remettre en contexte car c'était totalement indescriptible la manière dont je me sentais.

Évidemment, c'était mon orgueil qui avait été le plus touché. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je m'étais fait berner par ce salaud. Parce que ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est qu'Émily n'avait pas tort de dire que Matthiew s'entendait bien avec les jolies femmes…il s'entendait même un peu trop bien avec elles. C'est donc ce qui me pousse à croire que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. En fait, en y repensant, j'avais réalisé que dans les derniers jours de notre relation, j'avais souvent entendu le nom de Stéphania dans les conversations qu'il avait eu avec ses copains, mais je n'avais pas tellement fait attention, obnubilée par mon chéri. J'aurais dû! Il se trouve en fait que ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il la fréquentait également et même que, j'en ai eu la confirmation quelques semaines plus tard, un jour je m'étais présentée chez lui pour lui faire une surprise et l'avais trouvé plutôt tendu de me voir débarquer. En fait, il avait trouvé une excuse bidon pour me virer car mademoiselle était en haut, probablement écartelée dans son lit! Quant à elle, ne croyez pas qu'elle est aussi désespérée que j'aie pu l'être. Elle était totalement consciente qu'il me fréquentait, elle-même ayant à cette époque un petit copain. Mais quel beau couple ils formaient!!!

J'aurais voulu débarquer chez lui, le traiter de tous les noms, le frapper du plus fort que je le pouvais, dire à ses parents comment il était ignoble, lui faire mal quoi! Mais je ne l'avais pas fait…peut-être parce que j'étais trop lâche…surtout parce que je n'en étais pas capable. Malgré toute la colère que je pouvais éprouver, j'avais quand même de la peine. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir cru quand il me disait qu'il m'aimait. Je ne supportais pas l'idée d'être seule, imaginant les deux tourtereaux alors que ça aurait dû être moi dans ses bras. Quelque part au fond de moi, je me sentais ridicule d'avoir pu penser que j'avais représenté quelque chose pour lui, regrettant quand même de ne pas avoir été celle qui l'aurait fait changer. Je voulais des explications même si je savais qu'il n'y en avait pas. Alors je m'étais réfugiée dans les bras de ma meilleure copine, souhaitant qu'il parte en Bulgarie le plus rapidement possible, croyant que ça me le ferait oublier. Mais vous devez savoir que ça ne se passe pas comme ça; on ne se couche pas un soir et on se réveille le lendemain en ayant oublié tout ce qui était arrivé la veille.

Puis, il était parti, mais la douleur avait persisté. Ça avait été d'autant plus difficile étant donné que la très chère Stéphania fréquentait tout comme moi Poudlard. Donc au retour des vacances je n'avais eu d'autres choix que de la croiser. Je ne la regardais pas, ne lui parlais pas, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à _eux_. Elle n'aidait en rien, criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était totalement en amour avec mon ex petit-copain, chacun s'empressant de venir m'en faire part, pour un peu mieux retourner le fer dans la plaie. Chacun semblait vouloir, à sa façon, participer à ma détresse. Mais avec le temps, j'avais pris du recul et la colère première était disparue. C'était plus profond que cela. Je le détestais, mais en même temps, je ne savais pas si je ressentais toujours quelque chose pour lui. C'était vraiment étrange. Jamais je ne serais retournée dans ses bras, ça j'en étais sûre, mais ça n'empêchait pas que je me sentais bizarre quand j'entendais parler de lui.

Et c'est là qu'est arrivée cette idée folle : je voulais lui faire mal, autant que lui avait pu m'en faire! Je vous l'accorde, dit comme ça, ça semble un peu psychotique. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de nature foncièrement méchante, au contraire, je suis totalement inoffensive. Mais là, c'était autre chose…L'amour c'est tellement irrationnel. J'avais vraiment été blessée et je croyais qu'une petite vengeance me ferait du bien. Je me suis donc mise à imaginer des tas de plans plus diaboliques les uns que les autres. J'ai donc commencé par ce qui était le plus atteignable pour moi : _Stéphania_. Je me suis fait un plaisir à relater l'histoire, amplifiant un peu plus son rôle de méchante et mon rôle de victime. Poudlard étant un lieu assez clos, les gens salive à l'idée d'avoir une histoire aussi croustillante sous la dent. Ainsi donc, ça s'est répandu assez rapidement, chaque personne déformant un peu plus l'histoire chaque jour. Mais je n'étais pas satisfaite : la réputation de poufiasse de Stéphania était déjà assez bien ancrée avant cette petite controverse pour que ça ne change quoi que ce soit et surtout, ça ne blessait en rien Matthiew!

Je me mis alors à imaginer des scénarios où je m'envolais pour la Bulgarie, le séduisais à nouveau et regagnais son cœur pour pouvoir le larguer par la suite. J'ai même pensé à fréquenter son frère, Gabriel, ce qui le ferait enrager à coup sûr. Pour Matthiew, ses conquêtes c'était comme des trophées qu'il ne pouvait partager et ça aurait été plutôt simple pour moi, puisque je savais que son frère avait un œil sur moi bien avant que je ne m'embarque avec Matt. Mais, j'étais encore pourvue d'une raison et j'avais beaucoup trop de respect pour Gabriel pour faire quelque chose d'aussi ignoble.

C'était à ce moment qu'est intervenue Émily pour me ramener à la raison. Elle me fit prendre conscience que j'étais en train de me faire plus de mal que de bien à orienter toutes mes pensées vers lui. C'était insensé et ça commençait à affecter toutes les sphères de ma vie. Elle me fit comprendre que chacune de mes phrases sous-entendaient son nom et que j'en étais épuisante. Elle n'avait pas été tendre avec moi, mais ça avait eu l'effet de me raisonner. Et elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas sain ce que je faisais. J'avais donc passé quelques jours plutôt éprouvants à remettre ce qui m'arrivait en perspective. Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais tout simplement voulu lui faire comprendre comment j'avais pu me sentir, mais que je m'y prenais plutôt mal. J'essayais de me faire croire qu'il n'avait pas compté pour moi alors que c'était totalement faux. C'était avec moi-même que je devais régler cela, et non pas avec lui.

C'est donc où j'en étais aujourd'hui. J'avais laissé tomber les armes, même face à Stéphania. D'accord, ça me faisait quelque chose de l'entendre jubiler à l'idée qu'elle allait le rejoindre pour les vacances de printemps, mais je ne prenais que ce qui passais : je n'en voulais pas plus. Pour ma part, j'avais réglé avec ma conscience ce qui s'était passé entre _lui et moi_ avant qu'il ne parte, délaissant ce qui se passait entre _lui et elle_ dans le moment présent. En conclusion, non je ne l'avais pas totalement oublié, mais oui, j'étais prête à passer à autre chose.

Un frisson me parcourut le corps et je resserrai la couverture autour de moi. Le ciel était toujours aussi gris et la neige continuait de tomber. Les autres ne tarderaient pas à rentrer car la lueur du soleil se faisait de plus en plus faible, me laissant deviner que l'heure du repas approchait. Ce qui était bien dans tout ça, c'était que je n'aurais pas à traverser le parc enneigé, avec de la neige jusqu'aux genoux, pour revenir au château. C'était une bien maigre consolation quand je pensais à toutes les boutiques ainsi que les habituelles fins de journée au Trois Balais. Satanée grippe!

-…sourire et moi j'ai complètement craquée…AUDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir qu'Heather s'était littéralement jetée sur moi. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait fait ça parce qu'elle s'était réellement ennuyée, mais plus par pitié et compassion de savoir que j'avais passé la journée ici, seule. C'était une fille vraiment bien, mais on n'était pas si proche que ça quand même. En fait, elle partageait le même dortoir que moi depuis six ans. On ne pouvait faire autrement qu'adorer cette petite boule d'énergie, quoi que à la longue, elle pouvait finir par devenir étourdissante.

-Regarde ce que j'ai acheté! Me dit-elle, tout énervée, en me tendant un paquet. Il est siiiiiiiiiii beau…je n'ai pas pu résister ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'il va bien avec mes yeux?

Je sortis une petite chaînette en argent du sac qu'elle m'avait plaqué dans les bras. Tout au bout se trouvait un petit pendentif en forme d'étoile avec une jolie pierre bleue. Évidemment que ça irait bien avec ses yeux…ils étaient de la même couleur!

-Et Laury en a acheté un identique!

Tiens donc! Surprenant? Pas du tout! Heather et Laury étaient tout bonnement inséparables. C'était plutôt déroutant d'ailleurs. Elles avaient deux personnalités tellement différentes, sans parler de leur tempérament. Le simple fait que l'une soit à Serdaigle et l'autre à Serpentard rendait la chose encore plus qu'improbable. Mais bon, ne dit-on pas que « les contraires s'attirent »? Elles en étaient la preuve vivante. C'était d'autant plus étrange que je m'entende assez bien avec Heather, alors qu'avec Laury…Bien que depuis ma « rupture » avec Matthiew, elle était beaucoup plus sympathique avec moi. Probablement parce qu'elle ne se sentait plus menacée…

-Tu aurais dû voir toutes les boutiques. Y'en a même des nouvelles qui viennent d'ouvrir…Et toutes les soldes…un paradis….sans parler des nouvelles saveurs de sucreries chez HoneyDukes…et la neige qui recouvrait les maisons…

Elle le faisait exprès ou bien…?

-Heather…tu pourrais te taire? Entendis-je Kelly lui demander sèchement.

Ma sauveuse! Kelly, c'était ma deuxième colocataire de dortoir. Dans le style franche et assez froide, vous ne pouviez pas trouver mieux. Je me demande même qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à Serdaigle plutôt qu'à Serpentard. Probablement est-ce à cause de son intelligence démesurée. Mais malgré ces airs de dure à cuire, elle avait un cœur en or. Ça m'avait pris des mois, voir des années pour percer sa carapace, mais j'étais une des rare à y être parvenue et je n'en étais pas peu fière. Je crois que c'est ma nature fonceuse qui avait fait la différence. En fait, non! Heather était tout aussi fonceuse et déterminée que moi, et Kelly ne pouvait la sentir. La vraie différence c'était que j'étais plus calme et posée alors qu'Heather était agitée et explosive.

Je ne manquai pas le regard courroucé que cette dernière envoya à Kelly. Visiblement, elle n'acceptait pas qu'on lui parle sur ce ton. Ça ne présageait rien de bon tout cela.

-Je te demande pardon? Fit la blondinette.

-Laisse-la tranquille. On dirait que tu fais exprès pour lui décrire tout ce qu'elle a manqué, histoire qu'elle se sente encore plus mal, répondit Kelly d'un ton neutre.

-Je crois qu'elle est très bien capable de me dire de me taire elle-même! S'énerva-t-elle.

-Même si elle le voudrait, elle n'aurait jamais été capable de placer un mot vu toutes les informations que tu débitais.

-Ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça Heath', c'est juste que…, essayai-je.

-Et bien toi par contre ça ne t'a pas empêchée, hein! Continua-t-elle, sans même avoir entendu mon essaie d'intervention. Tu ne te fais jamais prier pour me dire de la fermer!

-Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, s'insurgea Kelly. Vu le nombre de bêtises que tu peux dire dans une journée…

-Ah parce que tu crois que ce que TOI tu dis vaut PLUS la peine d'être entendu?

Oulah, elle l'avait vraiment mise en colère.

-Ce que moi je dis ne se limite pas à « ohhhhhhhh ce mec est siiiiiiiiiiiii mignon » ou « ahhhhh comme c'est joli ce que tu portes », ou encore « quelle pouffiasse cette fille, elle a le même vernis que moi » , fit Kelly dans une imitation qui, je l'avoue, collait plutôt bien à la réalité.

-Parce que tu crois que tu es bien placée pour parler, mademoiselle je-me-fous-du-monde-entier-parce-que-je-suis-trop-bien-pour-vous…-

Alors que j'étais totalement absorbée par leur engueulade, je sentis quelqu'un me donner un coup de coude. C'était Magali : ma troisième et dernière compagne de chambre. Je crois que c'était celle qui me ressemblait le plus, bien qu'elle soit un peu plus timide que moi. Toutes les deux, on s'entendait vraiment très bien et on faisait équipe ensemble dans la plupart de nos travaux. Je lui avais même raconté certaines choses de ma relation avec Matthiew que les autres ne savaient pas. Mais pas tout, évidemment. L'exclusivité allait à Émily!

-Tiens, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait peut-être te remonter le moral.

Elle me tendit un petit sac en papier blanc, alors qu'elle secouait la tête pour faire tomber les derniers flocons de neige restés dans sa crinière. Le paquet était rempli de sucreries, toutes meilleures les unes que les autres.

-T'aurais pas dû, dis-je en écarquillant les yeux. Combien est-ce que je te dois?

-Allons Aude, elle repoussa les quelques mornilles que je lui tendais, c'est un cadeau. Et puis, on dit que les sucreries ça aide à faire passer la grippe…

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi! M'exclamais-je septique.

-Bon d'accord, concéda-t-elle en affichant un petit sourire en coin, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça aide à réparer les cœurs brisés…

Oups….peut-être que je lui en avais un peu trop dit finalement.

-Je n'ai pas le cœur brisé, dis-je en baissant le ton de ma voix, même si le vacarme que faisaient Heather et Kelly suffisait amplement à nous couvrir.

Elle me lança un regard plus que suggestif.

-Je t'assure, me sentis-je obligée de justifier. D'accord, ça me fait encore quelque chose de penser à lui, mais c'est fini maintenant.

Elle me lança son même regard, toujours aussi septique. J'abandonnai. Je n'allais quand même pas lui faire part de tout mon cheminement mental, non?

-…ESPÈCE DE PETITE INGRATE! Hurla Heather qui avait le visage déformée par la colère.

-Allons, tu croyais vraiment qu'il pouvait s'intéresser à toi? Demanda sarcastiquement Kelly.

-JE…JE…TU…ARG……

Je la vis empoigner ses paquets est se diriger rageusement vers la sortie. Une fois l'écho de ses pas disparu, nous nous tournâmes vers Kelly.

-Tu y es allée un peu fort, fis-je avec un sourire crispé. Je ne voulais quand même pas qu'elle se rabatte sur mon cas.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute à moi si son Michael ne s'intéresse pas à elle! Dit-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et tu crois que de lui lancer en pleine figure qu'il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui était la meilleure solution? Demanda ironiquement Magali.

-Bah…elle change de béguin à tous les deux jours alors un de plus ou de moins…ça aura permis de sauver ce pauvre Michael de ses griffes de mangeuse d'homme!

Et alors que Magali partie dans un délire sur Heather la prédatrice d'homme avec Kelly, je choisis d'aller me changer, histoire de pouvoir retrouver Émily avant que ce ne soit le temps d'aller manger. Pas que je n'aimais pas mes consœurs Serdaigles, mais j'avais plus ou moins envi de participer à leur petit jeu. Je montai jusqu'au dortoir pour trouver quelque chose d'adéquat à me mettre, trouvant plutôt déplacé de me présenter en pyjama dans la Grande Salle. En ouvrant la porte, une brise glacée vint m'envelopper.

-QUI A LAISSÉ LA FENÊTRE DE LA CHAMBRE OUVERTE? Hurlais-je en débarquant dans la salle commune, ne faisant ni un ni deux de tous les gens qui me regardaient étrangement. Étant chez les Serdaigle, il était plutôt rare qu'il y ait autant de grabuge, surtout en l'espace d'une soirée.

-Heather! Dirent Kelly et Magali conjointement.

-Mais elle est dingue? M'exclamais-je, hors de moi. Elle voulait ma mort ou quoi?

-Ça fait longtemps que je le dis qu'elle est folle à lier, commença Kelly.

-Elle dit que ça empêche la formation de cernes et que ça permet de garder un « corps en santé ». Continua Magali.

-Un corps en santé? Vous voulez rire de moi ou quoi? Et ma grippe est-ce que ça fait parti de son soi-disant corps en santé? Je vais lui en faire un corps en santé, moi…

Tout en continuant de grommeler, je retournai dans ce congélateur qu'était rendu mon dortoir. Non mais, elle en avait de ces idées elle! Et dire que moi je m'abattais sur mon sort en me disant que j'avais bien mérité ma grippe…Et par-dessus tout, je venais de manquer une journée à Pré-au-Lard à cause de ça!! Pas la peine de mentionner que je ne perdis pas une seconde pour enfiler quelques vêtements chauds, fermai la fenêtre d'un coup de baguette et ressortis immédiatement. Peu importe l'affection que j'avais envers elle, à cet instant je trouvais Heather bien idiote!

Avec tout cela, j'arrivai dans la Grande Salle alors que les plats apparaissaient sur les tables. Zut! Je n'aurais pas le temps de voir Emily avant d'avoir mangé. Je lui avais demandé de me rapporter un livre que j'avais commandé à la librairie et j'aurais bien aimé me plonger dedans dès maintenant, histoire de ne pas être obligée de me coltiner les anecdotes de tout un et chacun sur leur _magnifique_ journée à Pré-au-lard. Et oui, j'étais jalouse…surtout depuis que je savais que mon état était dû à un caprice d'Heather…

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Le repas se passa aussi normalement qu'il pouvait se passer. Je n'avais pratiquement rien avalé. Pas que ce qui nous était offert ne soit pas ragoûtant, au contraire, mais avec le nez bouché, je ne goûtais absolument rien et n'avais donc que très peu d'appétit. Je n'avais même pas goûté aux choux à la crème, moi qui raffolais des desserts. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : aller me coucher au plus vite. J'avais distraitement écouté les discussions sur la journée qui venait de passer, rien n'attirant réellement mon attention. Heather était venue s'excuser pour l'histoire de la fenêtre, suite au fait que l'une des personnes présentes dans la salle commune lui ait rapporté ma petite crise. Après avoir réussi à mettre fin à ses interminables lamentations et excuses, je lui fis comprendre que c'était déjà oublié. Avais-je dit qu'elle était extrêmement volubile?

Les plats maintenant disparus, je me levai pour retourner devant le feu de foyer que les elfes devaient avoir ravivé. Mais alors que je franchissais les portes de la Grande Salle, je me sentis agrippée par le bras. Je me retournai et me retrouvai face à face avec Émily qui me tendait mon bouquin.

-Tiens, fit-elle, j'ai dû passer un quart d'heure à attendre parce que la libraire n'avait pas défait les boîtes.

-Merci, répondis-je simplement. Alors, ton frère va bien?

Je connaissais la famille d'Émily depuis que j'étais toute petite. Son frère était devenu un joueur de Quidditch professionnel et faisait parti d'une équipe américaine. Non seulement il était vachement sympa, mais en plus, il avait un corps de Dieu! Si j'avais eu quelques années de plus et que ça n'avait pas été le frère de ma meilleure amie, j'aurais certainement tenté ma chance.

-Super! Tu sais quoi? Me dit-elle, visiblement très énervée.

Je lui lançai tout simplement un regard pour qu'elle crache le morceau.

-Il va se marier en décembre prochain!

-Quoi? M'exclamai-je. Il n'avait même pas de copine quand il est venu cet été!

-Je sais, mais il a rencontré cette fille…Mady je crois, et il dit que c'est le grand amour depuis…il est sûr que c'est la bonne…Je ne vois pas tellement comment il fait pour affirmer cela…

Émily et moi avions eu de nombreuses discussions à savoir si les coups de foudre existaient, ainsi que sur « l'amour d'une vie », parvenant à la conclusion que ni un ni l'autre n'existaient réellement. Rabat-joie vous direz? Non, réalistes! Et vu ce qui m'était arrivé dans les derniers mois, je n'étais pas prête de changer d'avis…

-…mais bon! S'il le dit…tu te rends compte, mon frère qui se marie!!

Elle semblait plus qu'heureuse et je ne pus m'empêcher de partager son euphorie.

-C'est vraiment génial! Fis-je en souriant alors qu'une mélancolie venu de nulle part s'emparait de moi.

-Il m'a demandé d'être la demoiselle d'honneur, dit-elle en m'empoignant par le bras pour qu'on se mette à marcher. Ça va être vraiment une grosse cérémonie. Je n'ose pas imaginer la tête que ma mère fera quand il va lui annoncer…

-Tes parents ne sont pas encore au courant?

-Non, il voulait m'en faire part en premier. Évidemment, j'aurais préféré qu'il me fasse rencontrer cette Mady d'abord, mais bon, je n'avais pas tellement le choix de lui donner mon approbation.

-Ils vont faire ça à Londres? M'enquis-je.

Elle acquiesça.

-Il faudra que tu m'aides à choisir ma robe…

Comme si j'allais vraiment lui être d'une grande aide. C'était elle la pro dans ces choses-là…

-…et moi je t'aiderai à choisir la tienne!

Ce fut le moment que je choisis pour arrêter de marcher. Ma robe?

-Quoi? Tu veux dire que…que…? Bégayais-je.

-Bien sûr que tu es invitée idiote! Fit-elle en me souriant.

J'étais vraiment touchée. D'accord, nos deux familles avaient toujours été très proches, mais de là à ce que son frère veuille que j'assiste à son mariage…

-Tu sais très bien que Jérôme t'as toujours considérée comme sa deuxième sœur, me dit-elle doucement. Il était d'ailleurs déçu que tu ne sois pas là aujourd'hui.

-Je sais bien, mais on parle quand même de son mariage…, dis-je interloquée.

-Raison de plus! Plus on est de fous et plus on rit!

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et on se remit à avancer en parlant de tout et de rien. Elle me raconta les dernières péripéties de Jérôme en Amérique, la gifle magistrale que Morgan avait administrée à Pettigrow cet après-midi alors qu'il lui avait _effleuré_ la fesse, et je lui relatai l'histoire de la fenêtre ouverte.

-Tu fais quoi? Me demanda-t-elle alors que je me séparais d'elle pour retourner à mon dortoir.

-Je vais m'installer bien confortablement dans un sofa, devant le feu, avec un café et je m'embarque dans ça, fis-je en pointant le livre qu'elle m'avait rapporté.

-Oh…, elle semblait déçue, …j'avais pensé qu'on aurait pu passer la soirée ensemble…

-Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi? Demandais-je surprise. On ne va quand même pas passer la soirée à la bibliothèque? Et puis avec cette satanée grippe, je n'ai pas tellement le goût de sortir marcher à l'extérieur…

C'était bien Poudlard, mais ce n'était pas le Twisted non plus. On était plutôt limité dans le genre d'activité à faire, surtout en plein hiver.

-Bah je sais que Potter a parlé de faire une petite soirée dans la salle commune de la tour, alors je me disais que tu aurais peut-être eu envi de venir…ils ont ramené de la bierreaubeurre…et même du whisky pur feu!

Elle me lança un regard appuyé. Elle croyait m'acheter ou quoi? D'accord, l'invitation était tentante, mais mon lit était quand même beaucoup plus attirant.

-Je ne suis même pas à Griffondor…, fut tout ce que je trouvai pour argumenter.

-Et alors?, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Comme si ça allait t'empêcher de venir!

Elle avait parfaitement raison. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je passerais une soirée dans la tour des lions…

-Émily, je suis brûlée et grippée…Je n'ai pas tellement envi de passer ma soirée dans un endroit bruyant, déjà que j'ai eu mon lot avec Kelly et Heather en début de soirée…

-Justement, tu n'as rien fait de ta journée, et tu crois vraiment que ces deux là vont arrêter de se prendre la tête juste parce que tu leur demandes?

Elle avait raison : 1-Je n'avais pas pu sortir de la journée et la voilà qui m'offrait une occasion en or pour m'amuser, avec de la boisson et de beaux hommes en plus. 2-Kelly et Heather se chamaillaient continuellement, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elles y fassent exception ce soir.

-Alors va pour la soirée de Potter, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais je t'avertis, je ne reste pas longtemps!

Elle me fit un petit sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, avant de reprendre mon bras et de m'emmener vers la tour de Griffondor.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Une fois le tableau passé, je constatai que l'ambiance était déjà réchauffée. Ce n'était rien de bien extravagant : des personnes papotant dans tous les coins, un verre ou pas dans la main. Il ne faut quand même pas oublier qu'il y avait des tous jeunes dans la salle, donc pas de folies! Émily m'entraîna dans un sofa et adressa quelques mots à un garçon que je ne connaissais pas et qui nous ramena deux verres de bierreaubeure, que je soupçonnais alcoolisés. C'était dingue comment elle pouvait avoir du pouvoir sur tout ceux qui produisaient de la testostérone ma copine; elle n'avait qu'à s'installer dans un endroit et ils faisaient la queue pour pouvoir la servir. Quoi que je ne devais pas tellement m'en plaindre car j'en profitais aussi largement. La preuve? Je n'avais pas eu à me lever pour aller me chercher quelque chose à boire. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi pour constater qu'il n'y avait en majorité que des Griffondors. En fait, j'étais la seule intruse! Personne ne semblait s'en être formalisé puisqu'il n'était pas rare de me voir débarquer ici. Ça avait fait quelques remous au début, mais puisque j'accompagnais la petite princesse, comme je m'amusais à la surnommer, tous avaient passé outre. Ça aurait bien été le comble si après six ans, quelqu'un avait encore eu quelque chose à dire là-dessus. Je soupçonnais même les professeurs d'être au courant et de ne pas faire de problème. Je n'avais jamais été une élève turbulente alors ils avaient bien d'autres chats à fouetter avant de m'interdire l'accès à la tour des Griffondors.

-Hé, Émily! Appela un 7e année qui était un peu plus loin, entouré d'une bande de filles.

-Tu m'attends quelques instants? Me demanda-t-elle.

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête. Comme si j'allais la retenir et l'empêcher d'y aller!?! J'aurais bien évidemment pu la suivre et me mêler au petit groupe, mais je ne connaissais pas intimement ses copines de Griffondors, en ayant déjà bien assez avec mes compagnes de dortoir, et encore moins ceux de 7e année. Après tout, à l'âge que j'étais rendue, je n'avais plus besoin de nouveaux amis, les miens me suffisant entièrement. D'accord, j'avoue que ça peut paraître plutôt antipathique comme attitude, mais fallait dire que ce soir, je n'avais pas particulièrement le goût de me mêler à la foule avec le mal de tête qui venait de s'emparer de moi. Et puis je ne restai pas bien longtemps seule, car un jeune homme vint prendre la place libre devant moi.

-Salut.

Je ne le connaissais pas. Enfin, si, je le connaissais puisqu'à Poudlard, on se connait tous, mais pas particulièrement. Il s'appelait Dayle Patterson et était de la même année que moi. Plutôt mignon comme garçon avec ses petites boucles châtaines et ses deux yeux verts, constatais-je.

-Salut, répondis-je en souriant. Je n'étais si antipathique, hein?

-Aude, c'est ça?

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête.

-Je crois qu'on a métamorphose ensemble, me dit-il.

-Probablement puisque les Griffondors et Serdaigles sont jumelés, dis-je dans un petit rire. C'était une évidence même que ce qu'il venait de me dire. Visiblement, il voulait me faire la conversation et ne savait pas par où commencer.

-Ah…oui…effectivement, ajouta-t-il en rougissant. Je n'ai pas tellement pensé avant de parler.

Il me lança un petit regard gêné et à la fois confus qui le rendait encore plus mignon.

-Je ne le dirai pas à personne, fis-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire sourire.

-Alors, tu t'en sors bien avec la métamorphose moléculaire?

Et voilà qu'il entreprit de me faire un long monologue sur ce qu'il en pensait, la manière dont on devrait nous l'enseigner et tout ce que vous voudrai, avant même que je ne lui donne ma réponse. C'était d'un ennui mortel. Pourquoi fallait-il que le seul sujet de conversation qu'il ait trouvé se rapporte aux cours, qui plus est un jour de vacance? Non seulement il ne me laissait pas en placer une, mais en plus c'était visible qu'il ne connaissait pas ce dont il parlait. Probablement en était-il venu à la conclusion que puisque j'étais à Serdaigle, c'était le meilleur moyen de m'intéresser. Comme si nous, les Serdaigles, ne pensions qu'à nos études et aimions cela plus que les autres…Foutaises! D'autre part, la métamorphose était la discipline dans laquelle j'excellais le mieux, donc son petit monologue ne m'impressionna guère. Il voulait paraître plus cultivé qu'il ne l'était en réalité, croyant peut-être que ça m'amènerait dans son lit…pauvre lui…J'étais en train de me chercher une excuse pour me défiler quand quelqu'un le fit à ma place.

-Hé Patterson…Y'a Rémus qui voudrait te demander quelque chose là-bas!

Je me retournai pour voir Sirius qui me fit un sourire complice.

-C'est parce que je suis occupé là! Fit Dayle d'un ton courroucé.

-C'est vraiment _très_ important, insista Sirius.

-Tu sais, tu ferais peut-être mieux d'y aller, ajoutais-je, et on continuera cette discussion plus tard…

-Très bien, accepta-t-il enfin. C'était vraiment plaisant de discuter avec toi Aude…ne bouges pas, je reviens…

Et sur ce, il s'éloigna enfin, ce que je n'aurais jamais cru voir arriver. Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement et m'installai plus confortablement dans le sofa alors que le noiraud prenait celui que l'autre venait de laisser.

-Tu avais vraiment l'air de t'ennuyer, me lança-t-il en riant.

-Ça paraissait tant que ça? Demandais-je, mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais quand même pas avoir blessé Dayle…

-T'inquiètes, il n'a rien remarqué cet idiot, il était beaucoup trop obnubilé par ce qu'il te racontait. C'était quoi d'ailleurs?

-Je crois que tu préfères ne pas savoir! Dis-je avec un sourire mystérieux.

-Pourquoi, tu devras me tuer si tu me le dis? Demanda-t-il.

Je me rapprochai, comme si j'allais lui dire un secret de la plus haute importance.

-Non, tu le ferais toi-même si je te racontais.

Il me regarda, surpris par ma réponse et se mit à rire. Un rire franc qui vint me chatouiller les oreilles et me fit sourire à mon tour.

-Ce qui est sûr par contre, me dit-il au bout d'un moment, c'est que Patterson doit maintenant être raide dingue de toi!

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Questionnais-je surprise. Ne venait-il pas de me dire que j'avais l'air de m'ennuyer pendant qu'il me parlait? Qui aurait été assez dingue pour s'intéresser à quelqu'un qui ne l'écoute même pas?

-Allons Aude! Tu aurais dû te voir agir.

-Ah, bien sûr! Je devais être extrêmement séduisante lorsque je l'écoutais distraitement en regardant autour, ne le regardant même pas dans les yeux, et le coup de grâce, un petit bâillement bien placé!

Il me regarda drôlement. Je n'aimai pas tellement ce regard. C'est comme si l'espace d'un instant, il venait de me prendre pour une idiote.

-T'es comique tu sais? Fit-il avec un air malicieux. J'avoue que ta tactique est presque meilleure que la mienne.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu? Demandais-je éberluée. Il avait vraiment l'air sérieux.

-Tous ces petits coup de tête bien placés, les sourires lancés de temps à autre et ta main replaçant sagement tes cheveux derrières tes oreilles…

Mais comment diable avait-il pu remarquer tout cela en quelques minutes?

-Ce n'était que par pure politesse, me justifiais-je. Je ne voulais quand même pas qu'il pense que j'avais essayé de draguer ce type.

-Peut-être bien, mais c'était vachement sexy! Me dit-il du tact au tact.

Je n'avais pas besoin qu'on ne tende un miroir pour savoir que je venais de rougir. J'avais une très mauvaise tendance à rosir dès que quelqu'un me complimentait, mais quand en plus il s'agissait de Sirius Black…ce devait être mille fois pire! Je fis donc, justement, mine de replacer mes cheveux pour pouvoir mieux camoufler mon trouble. Ça me permit par ailleurs de réaliser qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il affichait bien un petit sourire satisfait, mais qui ne semblait pas du tout relié. Je me trouvai encore plus ridicule d'avoir rougi à cette remarque qui, visiblement, n'était nullement significative.

-Et bien ce n'était pas intentionnel! Rajoutais-je en reprenant toute ma constance. Et puis je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment une vue sur moi.

-C'est ce que tu crois…

-Salut Aude! Entendis-je un garçon de 7 e année me lancer alors qu'il passait derrière moi. J'eu tout juste le temps de me retourner pour le voir me lancer un magnifique sourire avant qu'il ne reparte dans la conversation qu'il devait déjà avoir.

-C'était qui? Me demanda Sirius.

-J'en sais rien! M'exclamais-je, moi-même surprise de cette intervention.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais? Ils en ont tous pour toi ce soir!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Tout cela était certainement dû au hasard. Si ça se trouvait, ces gars avaient seulement eu envi de faire la conversation et Sirius avait tout interprété selon ses propres désirs. Pourquoi en une soirée me serais-je mise à être le fantasme de tous ces hommes? Moi qui, normalement, ne me démarquais pas du lot ne m'étais certainement pas transformée en une tombeuse d'homme en l'espace d'une soirée.

-Je crois que je viens enfin de trouver mon homologue féminin! S'exclama-t-il assez fort pour que plusieurs têtes se retournent vers nous.

Et voilà que je ressentais à nouveau la chaleur envahirent mes joues. Cette fois par contre, ça ne passa pas inaperçu. Sirius sembla même s'en réjouir. Pour ma part, non seulement je n'aimais pas avoir eu cette toute cette attention soudaine dirigée vers moi, mais qui plus est, je me sentais drôlement mal à l'aise qu'il ne me compare à lui. Bien sûr, j'en savais peu de ses nombreuses relations, mais tout de même assez pour savoir que c'était nullement comparable. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas tellement envie de me retrouver avec le même genre de réputation…

-Ne rêve pas trop…, finis-je par dire plus discrètement, …ce n'était qu'un concours de circonstances…

-Ne te sous-estimes pas trop Aude…Me dit-il, le plus sérieusement du monde, ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter mon trouble, bien que je devais être tellement rouge que ça ne ferait pas tellement de différence.

-Je crois plus que je deviens attirante parce que si le « oh-comment-grand-dirais-je » Sirius Black s'intéresse à moi, c'est que j'en vaux la peine…, lançais-je finalement, retrouvant un peu de mon aplomb.

-Ah…effectivement, je n'avais pas pensé à cela!

Et tout les deux on se regarda avant de se mettre à rire. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point deux yeux bruns pouvaient être aussi séduisants…

-Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu tiens? Me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Surprise par sa question, je regardai mes bras et réalisai que je n'avais pas lâché le livre qu'Émily m'avait tendu en sortant de la Grande Salle.

-Oh…c'est simplement un bouquin que j'avais commandé à la librairie de Pré-au-Lard, répondis-je en le déposant sur la table entre nous.

-Oui, j'avais remarqué que tu n'étais pas là…

Il avait vraiment remarqué cela? Venu de nulle part, un sourire apparu sur mes lèvres.

-…tu n'avais pas envie de venir?

-Si, mais Heather a laissé une fenêtre ouverte dans le dortoir et j'ai attrapé une vilaine grippe!

J'affichai une petite mine piteuse, histoire de rendre mon histoire encore plus touchante.

-Ah, d'accord.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et il en fit de même, ce qui résulta en un regard franc. Un peu trop franc à mon goût même, car quand il détacha ses yeux, je réalisai que j'étais plus ou moins chamboulée. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec moi? Est-ce que c'était lui qui me faisait cet effet? Et Matthiew là-dedans? Non, j'avais seulement besoin d'attention et il me fournissait ce que je voulais, c'est tout ce qui se passait…N'est-ce pas?

-Ça parle de quoi?

-Hein? Demandais-je, revenant soudainement à la réalité, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Ton bouquin? De quoi il parle? Me redemanda-t-il à nouveau.

- Ah…je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas encore lu!

-T'es en train de me dire que tu lis des bouquins sans même savoir de quoi ils parlent? Me demanda-t-il, estomaqué.

-Bah, en général je sais un peu ce qui se passe, mais où est l'intérêt de lire un livre si on sait quelle est la fin? Lui fis-je remarquer.

-Je te retourne la question : Quel-est l'intérêt de lire un livre tout simplement?

-Idiot!

Et il me fit un sourire qui cette fois-ci me fit bel et bien craquer. Peut-être que j'avais juste besoin d'attention, mais si je me sentais aussi bizarre, c'était bien parce que c'était _lui_ qui était avec moi.

On continua de parler comme ça pendant quelques minutes encore. C'était vraiment plaisant. Il y avait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi légère. J'avais envie de sourire et de rire sans nécessairement avoir de raison. Je ne me posais même pas la question à savoir si c'était parce que j'avais fait le ménage dans ma tête ou si c'était parce que j'étais en bonne compagnie. Ce soir, j'étais heureuse!

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous on ne fait jamais des petites soirées comme ça? M'entendis-je dire alors que je prenais la dernière gorgée de mon verre.

-C'est parce que vous n'avez pas les célèbres maraudeurs avec vous! Me dit-il en bombant le torse fièrement.

-Hum…je crois plus que c'est parce qu'on a Judy comme préfète et qu'elle ferait une syncope si elle voyait une seule goutte d'alcool pénétrer dans la salle commune, lançais-je en riant, histoire de faire dégonfler sa tête.

-Ah…aussi, concéda-t-il. Mais ça aide quand même de nous avoir, se reprit-il, en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je souris.

-Ça m'étonne quand même qu'Evans n'ait pas rechigné…surtout si c'était une initiative de James! Dis-je doucement.

Je connaissais un peu Lily Evans que j'aimais bien, mais je la trouvais un peu coincée. Avoir eu un gars comme James Potter qui m'aurait fait la cours pendant des années, ça ferait longtemps que je l'aurais soit embrassé, soit rembarré. J'avais de la misère à comprendre pourquoi elle ne se branchait pas…quoi qu'elle avait bien essayé de le virer à sa manière. Mais c'était clair qu'elle ne lui était pas si indifférente que ça…

-Elle a bien essayé de faire changer James d'avis pendant le repas, mais il lui tendait un verre qu'elle avait déjà changé son fusil d'épaule. Regarde-la…

Je me tournai vers l'endroit qu'il me désignait et la vit somnoler sur l'épaule de Potter. Comme quoi Émily avait raison quand elle disait qu'il y avait des rapprochements…

-Bon, je vais me chercher un autre verre, dis-je en me levant, et je reviens.

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la table contenant les bouteilles capsulées de bierreaubeure et en fit couler une dans le verre que je tenais. J'hésitai à rajoutai du whisky pur feu pour finalement ne pas en mettre, jugeant que ma grippe ne me le permettait pas tellement. Avant de repartir, je lançai un regard en direction d'Émily qui était bien évidemment entourée du trois quart de la gente masculine de l'endroit, avant de réorienter mon regard vers le sofa où j'étais assise. Il n'était plus vide. Une grande brune s'y était installée et me faisait dos. Je pouvais tout de même voir ses longues et fines jambes d'où j'étais, tout autant que je pouvais deviner sa poitrine imposante et ses lèvres pulpeuses. Ce qui attira encore plus mon attention, c'est la manière dont elle était penchée vers l'avant pour être plus près de Sirius, ainsi que ses mains sur _ses_ cuisses. Au sourire que ce dernier affichait, ça ne semblait pas lui déplaire.

C'est alors le moment que je choisis pour partir. Tout à coup, ma migraine avait repris et je n'avais qu'une envie : aller m'emmitoufler dans mes couvertures. Je partis rapidement saluant seulement Potter d'un petit signe de la main. Émily comprendrait bien, encore plus puisqu'elle savait que je n'avais pas l'intention de rester tard.

Une fois dans le couloir, je réalisai que je ne me sentais plus aussi joyeuse que j'avais pu l'être une dizaine de minutes au par avant. Pas la peine de me faire un scénario pour comprendre que la vue de Sirius avec cette minette m'avait plutôt refroidie. Pas que j'éprouvais quelque chose pour lui, mais les voir ensemble m'avait déstabilisée. Je savais très bien que je ne représentais rien de plus que Aude, la copine d'un copain d'un autre copain et ainsi de suite, mais ça me faisait quand même un petit coussin de savoir qu'il avait voulu passer la soirée avec moi, coussin qui était disparu quand j'ai vu qu'il avait tout de même préféré la compagnie de la belle brune plutôt que la mienne. C'était quand même justifiable puisque celle-là, il pourrait certainement la ramener dans son lit ce soir…Peut-être aussi que ce n'était que le fait de m'être fait remplacer aussi rapidement, comme c'était arrivé avec Matthiew qui me mettait dans cet état…

-Aude…

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais même pas entendu m'appeler.

-AUDE!

Là cette fois, je n'aurais pas pu le manquer. Je me retournais et vit Sirius qui courrait pour arriver à ma hauteur.

-Sirus? Demandais-je, plus surprise qu'autre chose.

-Je crois que tu allais oublier cela, et il me tendit mon livre. Il était resté sur la table, et je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être eu envi de le commencer si tu voulais finir par savoir ce qui se passait…

Il me fit un sourire en coin et tout à coup, je me sentis à nouveau tout aussi légère.

-Merci…, je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser les yeux au sol.

-Et puis…tu n'allais quand même pas partir avant de m'avoir souhaité bonne nuit, j'espère?

J'en connaissais une qui s'en serait chargée à ma place…mais je me retins de lui en faire part.

-Tu semblais occupé quand je suis partie alors je ne voulais pas te déranger. Répondis-je, cette fois-ci le regardant directement dans les yeux pour guetter sa réaction.

Il n'en eu aucune particulière, du moins que je n'aurais pu décrire.

-Voyons, tu sais bien que tu ne me déranges jamais…

Il me regardait étrangement. Je me sentais aussi étrangement troublée. Il venait de s'installer un silence entre nous et je n'osais pas le rompre.

-Bon…alors bonne nuit…Finis-je par dire un petit sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

Sans faire ni un ni deux, il s'approcha vers moi et posa ses mains sur ma taille.

-Bonne nuit…Me glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Il recula son visage, sans pour autant se décoller. Tout à coup, il y eu cette même envie qui m'avait saisie au Twisted de vouloir l'embrasser. D'autant plus que cette fois-ci, Laury n'était pas là pour me faire changer d'avis. Je le regardai directement dans les yeux et je cru y voir la même envie. C'était toujours aussi instinctif et invitant. Quelque part, je savais que c'était mal de faire ça, mais c'était tellement tentant…Comme si nous n'avions pas le choix. Nos deux visages se rapprochèrent et je sentis son souffle effleurer mes lèvres et….

-ATCHOU….!

Je venais d'éternuer. Surpris, il se recula et me fixa, avant d'éclater de rire. Pour ma part, j'avais plutôt envi de pleurer…quelle honte!

-Fait de beaux rêves alors…!

Il me lança un denier sourire et retourna en direction de sa tour.

ARGGGGGGGG! Satané grippe!!!

… … … … … … … … … …

Et voilà! Des commentaires?

Bizoux


	4. Hanging by a moment

**My way home is through you**

Hola! Voici un autre chapitre...encore une fois, ça me dépasse quand, une fois que j'ai terminé d'écrire, je me rends compte que j'ai pratiquement 20 pages…

Je voudrais juste spécifier un petit détail…en me relisant, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'on pourrait croire à un Sirius qui est OC, mais il est important de prendre en compte qu'on est du point de vue de Aude…et que pour le moment elle ne le connaît pas très bien…donc la vision qu'elle a de lui peut être légèrement brouillée.

Sinon et bien un très gros merci à tous ceux qui lisent et qui prennent le temps de reviewer, tout particulièrement à **titegarceblonde**, **titemaya**, **sandiane**, **loudee**, **kate121**, **KristenJolie**, **léa**, **Ely Malfoy** et **Louise**. C'est vraiment très encourageant et motivant de lire vos gentils commentaires.

Alors sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Hanging by a moment**

… … … … … … … … … … …

-Aude….Aude?

Je sortis de mes pensées au son de la voix de Magali. Je levai les yeux vers elle et m'aperçus qu'elle me lançait un drôle de regard.

-Hum?

-Ça fait une heure que tu as commencé ce parchemin d'Astronomie et tu en es encore à la troisième position de saturne alors que j'ai terminé et même eu le temps d'entamer le devoir de potion…, me gronda-t-elle gentiment.

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre, me contentant de plisser le nez, ce qui la faisait craquer à tous les coups.

-Ahhhh…très bien!

Et elle me glissa discrètement son propre parchemin pour que je puisse m'en _inspirer_. Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Magali, c'était qu'elle était plutôt compréhensive. L'astronomie n'étant pas mon fort, elle me permettait toujours de jeter un coup d'œil sur ses trucs. Il ne fallait pas penser que je profitais d'elle! C'était un échange réciproque. Je faisais de même avec mes essais de métamorphose. Disons simplement qu'on s'aidait mutuellement…Et de toute manière, y'avait-il un élève dans Poudlard qui ne faisait pas la même chose? D'accord, sûrement qu'il y en avait des cinglés qui tenaient à l'exclusivité de leur savoir, mais dans la population dite normal, c'était de coutume que de « _partager_ ».

D'autre part, depuis quelques jours, je n'étais que très peu concentrée sur ce que j'entreprenais. En temps normal, il ne m'en fallait pas beaucoup pour que je parte dans la lune, mais là, c'était encore pire. Il ne fallait pas croire que j'étais ce genre de fille lunatique, jamais les deux pieds sur terre. C'est juste que quand quelque chose me tracassait, j'étais facilement dérangée par cela. Et cette fois-ci, ce qui me dérangeait s'appelait Sirius. Je ne cessais de repenser à ce qui s'était passé une semaine plutôt, lors de l'incident « _éternuement_ » comme Émily l'avait si bien surnommé. J'avais évidemment voulu lui cacher ce qui était arrivé, ce que j'aurais d'ailleurs dû faire, mais vous savez, les meilleures amies, ça devine toujours quand vous leur cachez quelque chose. Elle m'avait donc fait cracher le morceau. Résultat? Elle s'était pris ma tête pendant au moins trois bonnes journées consécutives. Et on appelle ça une meilleure amie? Enfin, j'étais quand même contente d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager tout ça.

En fait, il était là le problème….il n'y avait rien à partager. Depuis cette soirée, il ne s'était rien passé. Pas même un petit bonjour, pas même un regard, rien. Nothing. Nada. Nuella. Nichts. J'étais donc au prise avec ce sentiment de frustration qui m'habitait depuis une semaine. J'avais le sentiment du devoir non accompli…! Pas que je me faisais des illusions ou que j'étais totalement amoureuse de lui, c'est juste que j'avais l'impression que si je pouvais enfin l'embrasser, je finirais sûrement par passer au suivant et arrêterais de me prendre la tête avec ça…non? Bon, je ne nierai pas le fait que dans les quelques jours suivants, je m'étais imaginée un tas de petits scénarios où il m'attendait à la fin de mon cours, etc., mais il s'agissait quand même de Sirius Black…n'importe qui aurait fait pareil…c'est un peu comme cette histoire de baisers tout ça…!

J'étais donc encore à remuer ces pensées quand je sentis qu'on me retirait le parchemin que Magali m'avait tendu quelques instants plus tôt des mains. Je me retournai vers ce pique-pocket de devoir pour me rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de Kelly.

-Hey!,protestai-je faiblement. Je n'avais pas terminé!

-Ça fait quinze minutes que je suis arrivée et tu n'as toujours rien ajouté. Me fit-elle savoir en désignant mon devoir du menton. Ça sera beaucoup plus productif par ici.

Je lui lançai une petite grimace et décidai de me mettre réellement à la tâche. Quelle était donc la position de Saturne par rapport à Mars en juin, lorsque la lune en était à son troisième cartier?

-Heather n'est pas revenue avec toi? Entendis-je Magali demander.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle serait revenue avec moi, j'ai l'air de sa baby-sitter?

-Non, c'est seulement que quand je vous ai quittées, vous étiez en train de _discuter_ alors je me disais que vous seriez sûrement ensemble, continua Mag.

-Premièrement, tu dois savoir qu'on ne peut pas discuter avec Heather. Heather et discussion dans la même phrase, c'est un paradoxe Magali, commença Kelly. D'autre part, elle est allée rejoindre sa sosie…heu…comment elle s'appelle déjà?

-Laury…m'exclamais-je, par automatisme. Quelle était donc cette foutue position?

-C'est ça, poursuivit-elle. Elle est partie la rejoindre pour une urgence nationale nommée Stéphania…

Stéphania? Stéphania à Matthiew? Ça y est, plus aucune chance que je ne parvienne à terminer cette esquisse. Je le repoussai donc, espérant que Magali accepterait gentiment de me laisser à nouveau consulter la sienne, une fois que Kelly aurait terminé. Je repliai donc mes jambes sur ma chaise, installant mon menton dans le creux de ma main, histoire d'être bien installée pour écouter ce que Kelly dirait. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il l'avait plaquée la pauvre…

Mais rien ne vint. Elle changea de sujet et se remit sur le cas d'Heather. À croire qu'elle n'avait que ça dans la tête! Et Stéphania? Je voulais savoir moi!

-Minute! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Stéphania? Demandais-je, essayant de contrôler le ton de ma voix, histoire de ne pas me trahir.

Ça avait raté. Les deux filles me regardèrent drôlement. Quoi? Ça a du bon de se tenir au courant, non?

-T'en avais pas terminé avec elle et lui? Me demanda Kelly en plissant les yeux.

-Oui! M'exclamais-je vivement. C'est juste que je veux rester à l'affût des dernières nouvelles…

-C'est ça Aude…,entreprit aussi Magali. Tu veux nous faire avaler que ce n'est que pour étayer tes connaissances personnelles?

-Bien sûr! Continuais-je, redressant les épaules pour essayer de paraître encore plus crédible. C'était quoi leur problème à me titiller comme ça?

-Pffffffff! À d'autres, mais pas à nous ma poulette…

-Allez! Crache le morceau Kelly….,gémis-je.

-Pas avant que tu l'ais dit…

-Dit quoi?

-Que tu l'aimes encore! Lança Magali.

-Mais t'es pas dingue? J'en ai plus rien à faire de lui! M'insurgeais-je. Il me dégoûte totalement et je vous interdis de dire, non ne serait-ce que de penser que j'éprouve encore une graine d'amour pour cet imbécile de Matthiew! Est-ce clair? M'énervais-je.

Elles voulaient me faire faire une syncope ou quoi? Je croyais que c'était réglé cette histoire avec Matthiew. JE NE L'AIMAIS PLUS. Y'avait-il quelque chose de mal à simplement vouloir rester au courant de cette histoire dans laquelle j'avais été plus qu'impliquée?

-Ça confirme ce qu'on pensait…, me lâcha Kelly avec un sourire en coin en se retournant vers Magali.

Et elles trouvaient ça drôle en plus?

-Quoi encore? Questionnais-je de manière plutôt sèche.

-Ne t'énerves pas…, me prévint Magali.

-…mais tu n'as pas encore totalement décroché! Compléta mon autre copine.

Ça me dépassa. Cette fois-ci, plutôt que de me mettre à hurler, ce que j'avais prime à bord eu envi de faire, je pris une grande respiration avant d'entreprendre de faire entrer mon message dans leur _petites cervelles_.

-Écoutez les filles, je vais vous expliquer pour la seule et unique fois, d'accord? Et après, on ne reparle PLUS JAMAIS de ça. Matthiew, oui, je l'aimais. Oui, il m'a plaquée et oui j'ai eu de la peine. Mais il m'a trompée…! Dis-je en m'appuyant de mes bras pour leur faire comprendre l'ampleur de la situation. Jamais je ne me rembarquerais dans une histoire aussi stupide que ça. D'accord, pendant un certain temps j'aurais été prête à accepter ses excuses, mais là je suis lucide. Je ne veux plus avoir de peine, et encore moins à cause de lui. Alors c'est terminé. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut avec sa Stéphania ou avec n'importe quelle autre fille, je ne l'aime plus. Cependant, ajoutais-je, voyant qu'elles se préparaient à répliquer, ça demeure un garçon que j'ai fréquenté et avec lequel j'ai vécu beaucoup de choses, alors OUI, ce qui se rapporte à lui, et particulièrement ce qui peut avoir un lien direct ou indirect avec moi, m'intéresse. C'est pourquoi, j'aimerais bien que tu me dises enfin c'était quoi cette foutue urgence nationale!

J'étais à bout de souffle. S'il fallait qu'elles persistent encore…

-C'est bon Aude…on ne voulait pas te mettre dans cet état…,vis-je Magali dire, semblant visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Oh…t'en fais pas Mag'. Elle sait bien qu'on savait déjà tout ça et qu'on va arrêter de l'embêter avec ça, n'est-ce pas Aude? Dit Kelly en me prenant par l'épaule et me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Je lâchai un profond soupir avant de me mettre à rire, alors qu'elles faisaient pareil. Si ça ne leur avait pas fait changer d'opinion, ça aurait au moins eu le bénéfice de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Bon alors, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Stéphania? Finis-je par demander. Je n'avais quand même pas tout fait ça pour rien!

-En fait, il n'y a pas tellement d'histoire, commença-t-elle. Vous connaissez Laury…c'est un peu comme Heather, soit que le monde tourne autour d'ELLES…-

-Kelly…m'entendis-je gentiment sermonner.

-Bah quoi! C'est vrai! Enfin, toujours est-il qu'il semblerait que Laury ne soit tout simplement plus capable de supporter Stéphania.

-C'est pas surprenant. Prends seulement la façon dont elle regardait Aude quand elle était avec Matthiew. On aurait dit qu'elle allait lui sauter à la gorge à tout moment.

J'étais contente de voir que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir remarqué ce comportement de la part de la blonde.

-C'est là où je veux en venir. Elle ne digère pas du tout le fait que son petit « protégé » soit avec cette blondine. La pauvre ne s'aide pas en disant qu'elle part le rejoindre en Bulgarie pour les vacances de printemps.

-En quoi ça dérange Laury? Demanda Magali, qui visiblement ne comprenait pas tellement la situation. Elle avait des vues sur Matthiew?

-Non, je ne croirais pas…, commença Kelly.

-Il s'agit d'un incapacité à partager les hommes de son entourage, sentis-je le besoin de rectifier.

-Oh…

-Toujours est-il qu'elle ne peut plus la voir en peinture, ce qui cause un problème puisqu'elles sont quand même dans la même maison. Semblerait qu'elles sont en perpétuel crêpage de chignons…

-Pourtant, elle n'était pas si pire que ça avec moi…D'accord elle ne m'aimait pas tellement, mais pas au point de me le faire savoir devant tout le monde, avançais-je.

-Mais toi tu ne t'envoyais pas d'autres mecs pendant que tu étais avec lui…, pointa Kelly.

-On n'est pas sûr que c'est vrai Kelly, m'entendis-je dire.

Je ne sais pas quelle mouche avait bien pu me piquer, mais je sentais le besoin de laisser planer le doute sur la tête de Stéphania…même après ce qu'elle avait fait. Comme quoi je n'étais pas si méchante que ça!

-Rectification : maintenant c'est confirmé! Me fit savoir Magali.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

-Une Serpentard de cinquième année l'a surprise en flagrant délit avec un Poufsouffle, hier après-midi.

-En train de…de?

Elle secoua de la tête pour me confirmer la nouvelle. J'étais scandalisée. C'était ce que je rêvais d'entendre depuis des semaines…

-Et Matthiew, il le sait?

-J'imagine, avança Kelly. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas au courant de sa réputation. J'imagine que ça a quand même dû y faire un choc quand il l'a su…-

Drôlement, je me sentais vraiment mal. J'aurais dû être heureuse et sauter de joie voyant que tout cela se retournait contre lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne me souvenais que trop bien comment je m'étais sentie lorsque c'était moi qui avait été dans cette situation et peu importe le mal qu'il m'avait fait, je ne lui souhaitais pas… Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais réellement mal. Je me sentais mélancolique, triste, j'avais presque le goût de pleurer. Comme si tout à coup, je me rendais compte que bien malgré moi, j'avais encore une affection particulière pour Matt. Pas dans le sens d'amour, ça je crois que j'ai été assez clair là-dessus, mais dans le sens de souvenir. Même si ça n'avait pas été tellement sérieux entre nous, il demeurait mon premier vrai petit copain. Celui qui m'avait fait découvrir des tas de nouvelles choses, qui m'avait donné confiance en moi et en mon charme, qui m'avait fait me sentir vivante…

-C'est Joey qui lui en a parlé le premier…,entendis-je Magali dire à mon intention.

-Joey? Demandais-je surprise. Il n'est même plus à Poudlard! Comment peut-il être au courant?

-C'est parce que Stéphania lui a proposé d'être, disons-le, une copine avec des avantages…si tu vois ce que je veux dire, me glissa Kelly avec un drôle de sourire, comme si elle se régalait de toute cette histoire.

Ouch…ça, ça devait être encore pire pour l'orgueil : VOTRE copine demande à VOTRE meilleur ami de coucher avec lui…Décidément, rien ne l'arrêtait celle-là.

-Fais pas cette tête-là, continua-t-elle en me regardant. Il n'a pas accepté!

-Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il reste quand même désespérément accrochée à elle…,dit Magali avec un drôle de soupir.

-En attendant qu'il ne se trouve quelqu'un là-bas…

-Kelly!, dis-je indignée.

-Quoi? C'est vrai! Dès qu'il aura trouvé mieux, il la larguera. Lui, il a compris que dans la vie, il faut grimper les échelons et non pas les descendre!

-C'est gentil pour moi ça! Fis-je, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait voulu sous-entendre.

Elle parut se rendre compte de ce qu'impliquait ce qu'elle venait de dire, et pour une des rares fois dans ma vie, je la vis rougir. Nous partîmes donc tous à rire, changeant de sujet. Kelly entreprit même de terminer mon parchemin, ce que je doutai qu'elle fit pour se faire pardonner…C'était ça la vie à Poudlard!

…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Je repoussai la pointe de tarte qui venait d'apparaître devant moi. Si j'avalais une bouchée de plus, j'allais exploser. Ce ne fut pas tellement long que quelqu'un s'en était déjà emparée. Fallait dire que les elfes étaient d'excellents cuisiniers. Y'avait de quoi faire grimper notre tour de taille de quelques centimètres si on ne prenait pas garde. Pas que je sois préoccupée par ma ligne, mais comme toutes femmes, je restais prévenante. J'aurais bien aimé être de celles qui peuvent manger n'importe quoi n'importe quand sans prendre un milligramme, mais malheureusement pour moi qui adorait manger, ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était cependant pas ce qui m'empêchait de manger à ma faim, ce qui était évident si on considérait l'assiette que je m'étais servie un peu plus tôt.

-…saleté de Sulghorn m'a donné une retenue!

Heather me fit sursauter. Je levai les yeux pour la regarder arriver et constatai qu'elle était rouge de colère.

-Quel imbécile! Non mais…! C'est cet idiot de Philip Thomas qui aurait dû l'avoir. Il a fait exprès de mettre son araignée près de ma baguette pour me faire peur. Du coup, c'est moi qui ai échappé ma fiole qui a explosé et qui me prend la détention…., ragea-t-elle.

-Je pense plus que c'est cette gifle que tu lui as administrée qui t'a valu une heure de colle…, avança Magali.

-Surtout que Slughorn apprécie bien Thomas, dont le cousin vient d'être promu dans le département des mystères!, dit Alexander.

Alexander était un Serdaigle de la même année que nous. En général, il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, quoi qu'il était parfois un peu arrogant. Cela lui conférait d'ailleurs un certain charme. Je soupçonnais même Mag d'avoir un petit faible pour lui. Elle était toujours la première à proposer qu'on se joigne à lui et sa bande de copains, et ce en toute occasion.

-Humph…c'est totalement injuste!, se plaint Heather.

-C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pris potion, fis-je en lui lançant un regard compatissant.

-Mais Philip Thomas…c'est pas celui sur qui t'avais un béguin il y a quelques semaines? Demanda Kelly, visiblement pour l'agacer.

-T'es malade!, S'insurgea-t-elle, alors qu'elle nous avait effectivement rabattu les oreilles avec ce type pendant une soirée complète. Je le trouvais simplement mignon. Et puis il n'est rien à côté de Jordan…

Kelly laissa aller un soupir qui aurait pu faire trembler les mûrs du château, Magali se tourna vers Alexandre, Heather venant de lui fournir le prétexte idéal pour débuter une conversation avec lui, et il ne resta donc que moi pour écouter ses fabulations sur ledit Jordan. Je me contentai donc d'afficher un visage attentif, un petit sourire sur les lèvres histoire qu'elle me croit intéressée et partis dans mes propres réflexions. Je vous l'accorde, ce n'était pas tellement plus sympa. Mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine et je savais que ça lui ferait tellement plaisir de penser que je l'écoutais. Et puis, elle était si occupée à me raconter tous les détails qu'elle avait pu recueillir sur lui ainsi que tous les sourires qu'il lui avait faits, qu'elle ne réalisa même pas que je n'écoutais qu'à moitié.

Quant à moi, je me surpris à nouveau à penser à Sirius. Surpris? Hum, non, pas tellement. Depuis une semaine, je ne faisais que penser à cela…ou plutôt à lui. Ça m'obsédait carrément. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Mais en même temps, j'étais beaucoup trop gênée pour tenter quoi que ce soit. C'était insoutenable. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'avait pas reparlé? Peut-être que je l'avais carrément dégoûté en éternuant. Quoi que ce n'était pas un si gros éternuement. À bien y penser, ce ne devait être que le fruit du hasard qu'on se soit retrouvés pour la deuxième fois dans un contexte de « _baiser_ ». Pour lui, ça devait même être chose coutume et si ça se trouvait, il avait trouvé depuis longtemps quelqu'un d'autre de beaucoup mieux, qui elle, n'avait pas toussé tout ses microbes lors du moment crucial.

Je me trouvais plutôt pathétique d'en être rendue là. Je n'aurais eu qu'à me forcer pour oublier tout cela et je ne serais pas en train de me tracasser. Mais je ne voulais pas ranger tout ça au placard…pas avant d'avoir reçu mon baiser. Et je me rendis compte que je mourrais d'envie de lui jeter un regard, histoire de me rappeler à quel point il était séduisant. En même temps, je ne voulais pas le faire, sachant que je serais déçue de constater que lui n'éprouvait aucunement le désir de m'avoir dans son champs de vision. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je tassai donc ma tête un peu vers la gauche pour l'apercevoir.

Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je constatai qu'il avait les yeux directement posés sur moi. Plus encore, qu'il essayait par tous les moyens de capter mon attention en gesticulant de façon exagérée. Cela avait d'ailleurs attiré l'attention de quelques Griffondors sur lui, mais à la tête qu'ils faisaient, ce ne devait pas être la première fois qu'ils voyaient Sirius faire des pitreries à l'heure du repas. Pour ma part, je sentis un petit sourire qui devait être affreusement niais se dessiner sur mes lèvres, ainsi qu'une chaleur envahir mes joues. À vrai dire, pas seulement sur mes joues, mais bien dans mon corps en entier. Finalement, peut-être que ma petite mésaventure était passée plutôt inaperçue…

Avant de commencer à me faire des scénarios plus romantiques et irréalistes les uns que les autres, j'essayai de comprendre ce qu'il voulait me dire. Nos deux tables respectives étaient plutôt éloignées et à moins de crier bien fort, le seul moyen de communiquer était que j'essais de lire sur ses lèvres, chose que j'étais incapable de faire –comment voulez vous comprendre quelque chose en regardant deux morceau de chair bouger de haut en bas?- ou encore d'essayer de comprendre les signes qu'il me faisait, ce qui était tout aussi ardu. Je me concentrai donc sur ses doigts qui bougeaient drôlement. Il alternait son index et son majeur dans les airs, ce qui était totalement ridicule et ne voulait absolument rien dire. Je fronçai les sourcils tout en souriant et il sembla réaliser que je ne comprenais rien. Il se remit donc à faire le même mouvement de doigts, mais cette fois-ci sur la table : Marcher! Il voulait marcher…avec moi? Une vague d'espoir m'envahie. Et il recommença un autre mime. Il serra les bras sur ses épaules et se mit à secouer les épaules et claquer les dents d'une façon totalement aberrante. Il avait l'air d'un épileptique en pleine crise! J'avais certes compris qu'il voulait signifier à l'extérieur, mais il était tellement pris par son imitation que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Ce à quoi je n'avais pas pensé, c'est que je n'avais pas totalement l'air saine d'esprit face aux autres personnes de ma table, riant tout de seule comme une idiote.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire comme ça? Me demanda Kelly, essayant de suivre la direction dans laquelle mon regard était porté avant que je ne le détourne pour éviter que quelqu'un ne découvre ce que je regardais, ou plutôt _qui_ je regardais.

-Rien! M'empressais-je de mentir. Je ne voulais pas avoir à leur expliquer ma situation vis-à-vis Sirius. Il y avait déjà assez d'Émily qui était au courant et qui se prenait ma tête…

-C'est ça…, me répondit-elle tout en me regardant de manière suspicieuse.

Elle continua de me jeter des regards de côté pendant quelques minutes, ce qui m'agaça profondément puisque je ne pouvais pas retourner à ma contemplation. Et s'il avait cru que je ne voulais rien savoir parce que j'avais détourné la tête? Et s'il pensait que je riais de lui plutôt que de la situation? Et s'il avait invité quelqu'un d'autre? Et si…

Kelly se désintéressa enfin de moi et tel un ressort, je me remis dans sa ligne de vision. Quelle ne fut pas mon horreur de voir qu'il n'était plus là! PARTI. Kelly m'avait fait raté la chance de ma vie. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait de ma seule occasion de renouer contact avec lui. Si ça se trouvait, je venais de perdre ma seule et unique chance. Je m'apprêtais à injurier ma copine pour m'avoir fait rater la chance de ma vie, avant de me rappeler que si je le faisais je me trahirais, quand un doigt se posa sur mon épaule et me fit sursauter.

-Salut!

Il était là, juste devant moi et me souriais. Je sentis la boule de tension qui s'était formée au niveau de ma poitrine fondre en un instant.

-Salut, répondis-je, prenant bien soin de ne pas le regarder directement dans les yeux. Je ne l'avais pas oublié, moi, l'histoire de l'éternuement.

-Alors, mon mime? Il était pas mal, hein, et il me fit un clin d'œil.

-Excellent!, dis-je en riant. Tu devrais sérieusement envisager une carrière dans ce domaine.

Il me jaugea du regard en souriant et pris la chaise qui était libre à côté de moi. Évidemment, pas besoin de vous dire que toutes les filles de la table n'avait pas manqué l'arrivée de cet apollon, et encore moins le fait qu'il était en train de discuter avec moi. Et oui, avec MOI! C'était sûr et certain que je m'en ferais reparler pendant des jours. Mais pour l'instant, je me fichais un peu de ce que les gens pouvaient dire, et Sirius ne semblait pas non plus s'en formaliser.

-Alors?

Alors quoi? Je n'étais quand même pas pour lui dire que je mourrais d'envie d'aller me promener avec lui quand j'étais loin d'être certaine que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu me demander.

-Hum….oui?, dis-je, incertaine que je répondais à sa question.

Et il se mit à rire, de ce même rire qui me faisait fondre à chaque fois, voyant que je ne savais pas trop où il voulait en venir.

-Je voulais savoir si ça te disais de venir te promener avec moi…James a réussi à avoir un rencard avec Evans et du coup, je me retrouve seul pour la soirée, m'expliqua-t-il.

-Woua…il fait du progrès James. Peut-être qu'il va finir par y arriver, dis-je en souriant.

-Qui sait? Et il leva les yeux au ciel. Alors, tu veux venir? Déjà que j'ai pas tellement envi de sortir, si il faut en plus que je sois seul…

Il afficha une petite mine plus que piteuse. Cependant, ce qu'il venait de dire m'avait plutôt dérangé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'invitait à sortir si lui-même n'en avait pas envie?

-Pourquoi tu tiens tant à y aller alors?, demandais-je à regret, voyant toutes mes belles illusions s'envoler en fumée.

-Oh, c'est un caprice de James. Il a peur que ça vire mal avec Evans. Il tient vraiment à ce que ça marche entre eux, fit-il pensif. Alors du coup, il voudrait que je reste dans les parages, histoire de rattraper le coup si jamais le contrôle lui échappait.

Je secouai la tête pour lui signifier que je comprenais.

-Et Rémus et Peter?, demandais-je, ne voyant pas tellement pourquoi il voulait que ce soit moi qui l'accompagne.

-Rémus est plutôt…_occupé_ ce soir…-

C'est vrai ça, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis l'après-midi…

-…et Peter…et bien…c'est Peter! Dit-il en me lançant un regard suggestif.

Ça répondait à mes interrogations. Finalement, il essayait tout simplement de se trouver quelqu'un avec qui accomplir la tâche qu'il s'était vu confier et j'étais tombée sur lui juste au bon moment. Il n'avait pas plus envie d'être avec moi qu'avec n'importe qui. Et moi qui avait cru qu'il avait volontairement voulu attirer mon attention…

-Mais si tu n'as pas envi…

Zut! Voilà qu'en plus il devait avoir remarqué mon air déçu…

-…je peux dire à James que je n'y vais pas et on fait autre chose!, proposa-t-il.

Autre chose? ON? Il avait vraiment l'intention de passer la soirée avec moi? Et voilà que l'euphorie venait de me regagner, ainsi que le sourire. Décidément, j'étais loin d'être subtile.

-Non!, m'exclamais-je de façon un peu trop enthousiaste. Il ne faudrait quand même pas gâcher ses chances…

-T'as bien raison! Alors on se retrouve dans le hall dans une demie-heure?

J'acquiesçai et il reparti vers sa table, non pas sans m'avoir saluée et gratifiée d'un magnifique sourire.

J'étais aux anges. J'allais passer la soirée avec Sirius Black! Bon d'accord, j'étais énervée, mais n'allez pas imaginer que c'était parce que j'étais dingue de lui. C'était peut-être seulement ma chance, quoi!

Je vis bien les regards de mes copines qui étaient posés sur moi et les ignorant royalement, je me levai, leur fit un grand sourire et me dirigeai vers la salle commune pour aller me préparer.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…

L'air glacé de cette soirée de février me saisit dès que j'eus mit le pied dehors. Je me félicitai intérieurement d'avoir choisi cette cape doublée en fourrure plutôt que celle un peu plus mignonne, mais beaucoup moins chaude. La nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment déjà. Par contre, la clarté était impressionnante, la lune se réfléchissant sur la neige. C'était d'autant plus vrai puisque le ciel était totalement dégagé et nous laissait aussi apercevoir les différentes constellations d'étoiles. Bien que je détestais le froid, j'adorais l'hiver. C'était si féerique…surtout lors d'un rendez-vous…qui plus est avec Sirius!

Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment un rendez-vous plus qu'une petite soirée qu'on passait ensemble, mais bon, où était la différence? Notre plan de match était simple : on laissait partir James et Lily une quinzaine de minutes avant et ensuite on sortait. On s'assurerait tout simplement de les avoir à l'œil, gardant une distance plus que respectable pour que la rouquine ne découvre pas notre manège. Sirius m'avait parlé d'un moyen de communication avec James pour qu'il puisse l'avertir en cas de problème, sans m'expliquer vraiment de quoi il s'agissait. Je m'en fichait un peu, en autant que cela nous permettait de ne pas avoir à être collé à leurs basques toute la soirée.

-Où veux-tu aller? Me demanda Sirius.

-Pas d'endroit particulier…et si on faisait juste se promener dans le parc?, proposais-je.

En fait, je n'avais pas tellement le goût de faire quelque chose de spécifique. Me promener au clair de lune et discuter avec lui me convenait parfaitement. Le seul petit problème était que je réalisais que j'étais anormalement gênée. J'étais quelqu'un qui peu importe la situation était plutôt à l'aise. Mais en ce moment, c'était comme si j'étais intimidée. Je ne voulais surtout pas dire n'importe quoi qui me ferait passer pour une idiote. Il ne fallait quand même pas oublier qu'il restait mon aîné et qu'à tout moment, je risquais de redevenir la_ petite_ Aude. Restait qu'à espérer qu'il ait de la conversation.

-D'accord. J'avais pensé aller dans la forêt interdite, mais…

Je lui lançai un drôle de regard.

-Mais c'est dangereux!, m'exclamais-je.

-Ah…vous les Serdaigles, vous n'êtes pas assez courageux!, fit-il en bombant le torse et me regardant d'un air supérieur.

-Hé!, fis-je en émettant un petit rire. Pas qu'on n'est pas courageux, c'est seulement qu'on tient à notre survie!

-Allons, ne me fais pas croire que t'as réellement peur d'aller là-dedans? Dit-il en affichant un sourire coquin.

-Bien sûr!, répliquai-je. On raconte que y'a pleins de créatures plus horribles les unes que les autres.

-C'est des âneries tout ça!, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es beaucoup trop crédule…

-Ce doit bien être dangereux si Dumbledore nous interdit d'y aller, me défendis-je.

-Bien sûr que non…il fait seulement ça pour établir des limites. Imagine si quelqu'un prenait l'idée d'aller se promener dans la forêt pendant quelques heures jusqu'où il pourrait se rendre avant qu'on ne le retrouve.

-Ça ne serait pas moins compliqué de mettre des clôtures?, demandais-je, septique.

Il ne répondit rien et me regarda avec un air malicieux.

-Allez viens, je t'emmène visiter!

-Non!, m'écriais-je presque.

J'avais vraiment la frousse d'entrer là-dedans. Même si je n'avais aucun doute quant à la capacité de défense ainsi que la virilité de Sirius, je ne voulais pas finir déchiqueter entre les dents de je ne sais quel monstre…

-Allons Aude, qu'est-ce qui te fais si peur?, me questionna-t-il en riant de la tête apeurée que je venais de prendre.

-Tout!, m'exclamais-je en prenant un air gêné. J'ai peur d'une araignée aussi grosse qu'une tête d'épingle quand j'en vois une, alors imagines si j'entre là-dedans, je risque de ne pas avoir fait deux pas que je serai en crise d'apoplexie!

Il secoua la tête et se mit à rire. Je l'imitai, en profitant pour mieux l'observer et peut-être parvenir à identifier ce qui m'attirait autant chez lui. Il avait ce faux air naïf qui habitait ses traits qui ne pouvait laisser personne indifférent. On aurait dit le visage d'un gamin de cinq ans qui s'apprête à vous jouer un mauvais tour, transposé sur celui d'un homme de 18 ans qui à la fois semblait avoir vieilli tout d'un coup, un peu trop rapidement. Mais plus que tout, quand on le regardait, il y avait cette impression de force et de sécurité qui émanait de lui…

-Tu imagines tout ce que tu manques si tu t'empêches de l'explorer seulement parce que peut-être tu pourrais avoir peur?, me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Pas peut-être! C'est sûr que j'aurais peur!, dis-je en tournant les yeux. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si beau à voir là-dedans, excepté des arbres?, demandais-je sarcastiquement.

-Pleins de choses…les licornes entre autre…

-Pfff…si je veux voir des licornes je n'ai qu'à regarder dans un livre. Ça ne vaut pas la peine de courir des risques inutiles…

-Mais je te dis qu'il n'y a aucun risque! Me dit-il de manière faussement excédée.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?, demandais-je sur un ton de défi.

-Je sais, c'est tout!, me répondit-il de manière mystérieuse.

C'était d'ailleurs beaucoup trop mystérieux pour n'être que de la comédie. Mon instinct me disait que la forêt ne lui était pas inconnue…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais du sinistros?

-Quel sinistros?, demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est Heather qui m'a dit qu'elle en avait aperçu un de la fenêtre l'an dernier, dis-je, essayant de me remémorer ce qu'elle m'avait raconté, ne remarquant pas le drôle d'air qu'il venait de prendre. Tu sais ce gros chien noir présage de la mort…il était à l'orée de la forêt je crois…

Il ne répondit rien, ce qui me força à tourner les yeux vers lui. Il me regardait étrangement, les sourcils un peu froncés. Il semblait presque insulté. Un étrange malaise m'envahit.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal,demandais-je, regardant mes pieds.

-Non, me répondit-il pensif. Tu crois à ça, toi, le sinistros?

J'avais toujours détesté la divination. Dans ma tête, le destin inévitable et l'avenir prédéterminé, c'était n'importe quoi. Je croyais dur comme fer que notre avenir se traçait en fonction des choix que l'on faisait. Alors le sinistros…

-Non, pas tellement, m'entendis-je répondre. Je n'aurais pas peur de mourir parce que je l'ai aperçu…en fait si, me repris-je, mais plutôt parce qu'on dit que c'est vraiment une grosse bête et que dans un duel, entre lui ou moi, je parierais plutôt sur lui!

Je le vis alors se mordre la lèvre et un sourire y trouva chemin.

-Effectivement, conclut-il en me regardant, toujours tout sourire.

Nous continuâmes à marcher et à parler. Sans même que j'ais à m'en inquiéter, la conversation venait d'elle-même. Sirius était un grand bavard et le fait que nous ne nous connaissions que peu nous fournissait énormément de sujet à aborder. Puis, sans nous en rendre compte, nous avions marché jusqu'au lac. C'est là que Sirius s'arrêta et s'élança sur la surface gelée.

-Tu viens?, me demanda-t-il, tendant les bras dans ma direction.

Je secouai la tête de façon négative.

-Froussarde!, me nargua-t-il.

-On t'a jamais dit que c'était dangereux?

-Aude!, s'exaspéra-t-il. Il y a environ 30 centimètres d'épaisseur.

Et il se mit à rire alors que je restais obstinément sur la terre ferme.

-On ne devait pas surveiller Lily et James?, essayais-je, histoire qu'il débarque de là et que mon cœur arrête de s'affoler à l'idée qu'il puisse se retrouver dans l'eau congelée.

Il revint vers moi, demeurant toujours sur la glace.

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient réellement besoin de notre aide, fit-il, me désignant un endroit du menton.

Je me retournai pour constater que plus loin, on voyait émerger deux têtes qui semblaient plutôt rapprochées. Je ne voyais pas assez bien pour affirmer avec certitude ce qui se passait, mais si je me fiais à mon instinct, et à ma vision, on ne tarderait pas à avoir une autre nouvelle qui circulerait dans le château.

-Il l'aime vraiment, hein? Demandais-je, sans toutefois me retourner.

-Y'a pas de doute, me glissa-t-il doucement à l'oreille.

Je sentais son souffle chaude dans mon cou, ainsi que ses mains qui venaient d'entourer ma taille. Une fois de plus, je me sentis bouillir de l'intérieur. Je ne voulais pas bouger, de peur qu'il ne suive pas mon mouvement et se détache. J'avais besoin de ce contact….

Et puis tout à coup, je le sentis me tirer vers lui et nous propulser sur la glace.

-SIRIUS BLACK! RELÂCHE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE!, hurlais-je tout en riant.

-Trop tard!

Il m'entraîna d'un côté puis de l'autre, alors que moi j'essayais de le repousser et de me défaire de son emprise pour rejoindre la terre ferme. Évidemment, c'était plutôt agréable de sentir ses bras musclés me retenir contre son torse, mais mon envie de quitter ce sol plutôt instable était beaucoup plus forte. Et puis, l'inévitable se produisit. Alors que j'étais sur le point de parvenir à regagner le banc de neige, je me pris les pieds dans les siens, et tous les deux on s'écroula dans la neige folle. Notre réaction ne se fit pas attendre et on se mit à rire comme deux enfants, s'envoyant de la neige un peu partout dans la figure. J'eus une petite pensée pour mon mascara qui devait m'avoir barbouillé les yeux, mais je m'amusais beaucoup trop pour m'en préoccuper. On s'énerva comme ça pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant de se retrouver épuisés, toujours allongés sur le tapis blanc.

-Je vais m'ennuyer de ça, dit-il au bout de quelques minutes d'un ton las dans lequel je surpris une note de nostalgie.

C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard, et j'imaginais plutôt bien le fait qu'il devait être difficile de se dire qu'on ne reviendrait pas l'année suivante. Je ne m'étais jamais réellement arrêtée à cette idée, ayant toujours eu l'impression que ma scolarité était éternelle. Mais inévitablement, l'an prochain se serait mon tour, et je n'aurais pas le choix d'envisager cette optique. Quand on y pensait bien, Poudlard c'était l'endroit où l'on passait la plus grande partie de notre adolescence. Mis à part les quelques semaines des Fêtes combinées aux quelques mois des vacances d'été, nous étions perpétuellement dans le château, entourés des même gens. Et ça, c'était rassurant. En partant de Poudlard, c'était comme si on n'avait plus de pieds nul part…à coup sûr je serais dépaysée.

-Tu sais ce que tu vas faire?, demandais-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Non, pas encore, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Tu vas retourner chez toi?, demandais-je, n'ayant aucune idée que je m'avançais sur un terrain plutôt glissant.

-Non, sûrement pas, le vis-je me répondre, alors qu'une ombre passait sur son visage.

Ça me coupa l'envie de poser tout autre question. Quand je vous disais que j'avais le don de me mettre les pieds dans les plats…

-J'ai loué un petit appartement l'été dernier et je crois bien que le propriétaire accepterait de me reprendre quand je sortirai d'ici, dit-il d'un ton qui était redevenu naturel, soit tout aussi gai.

-T'as ton appartement à toi seul?, m'exclamais-je en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Il acquiesça en me faisant un petit sourire.

-Ça fait quoi?, demandais-je, excitée.

Avoir son propre chez soi, c'était le rêve de tout adolescent. Pas de parents pour vous surveiller ou vous dire quoi faire, une autonomie complète, sans parler de la liberté inconditionnelle. D'accord, je n'avais pas à me plaindre, étant plus que bien et sans responsabilité chez papa et maman, mais quand même…avoir SON appartement!

-Bah, tu sais, fit-il en prenant un faux air désintéressé, c'est des petites fêtes quand je veux, les repas que je veux, je rentre quand je veux…tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, quoi!

Je lui donnai une petite tape sur le torse pour lui signifier comme il était bête et on se mit à rire.

-Tu pourrais venir si ça te dit, me lança-t-il comme si c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Alors je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. D'accord, ce n'était pas une invitation officielle, et qui plus est, je n'étais pas amoureuse de Sirius Black…n'est-ce pas? Mais quand même, je me sentais emballée de savoir qu'il me considérait assez, moi, pour m'inviter chez lui. Évidemment, je rangeai bien au fond de ma tête l'idée que je n'étais sûrement pas la première à qui il faisait la proposition…pour ce soir, je n'avais pas envie d'y penser!

-Et tu comptes te trouver un emploi?

-Oui, éventuellement, dit-il de manière plutôt légère, comme si ce n'était pas tellement important.

-Et t'as une idée?, persistais-je, trouvant plutôt drôle que ça ne le préoccupe pas plus que ça.

-Pas tellement, répondit-il. Je ne veux juste pas travailler au ministère.

-Pourquoi?, le questionnais-je.

Le ministère c'était l'endroit rêvé pour se placer et envisager une carrière stable et rentable. Tout le monde aurait voulu y travailler. Visiblement, tout le monde sauf lui.

-Je n'ai aucunement le goût de travailler pour des gens qui refusent de poser des actions concrètes pour empêcher la guerre qui se prépare…, s'emporta-t-il.

-Tu parles de ce mage noir dont on parle dans la Gazette depuis des mois? Demandais-je, peu au courant de ce qui se passait.

Il acquiesça et prit un air sombre.

Je savais qu'il y avait un sorcier qui commençait à semer la terreur en Grande-Bretagne, sans plus. Je ne m'y étais pas tellement intéressée, me sentant en sécurité, autant dans mon milieu familial qu'à Poudlard. De toute évidence, Sirius était beaucoup plus documenté là-dessus que moi et prenait tout ça à cœur.

-Même pas auror?, demandais-je curieusement, même si je savais que je risquais de m'embourber encore plus.

Il secoua la tête de façon négative.

-À quoi ça sert si ceux qui sont au-dessus de ta tête refuse de s'ouvrir les yeux. Moi, je voudrais faire quelque chose de concret!, s'exclama-t-il, ce qui me fit rire.

Il me regarda d'abord surpris de ma réaction face à un sujet si épineux, puis sembla réaliser le comique de la chose.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il y aura une guerre?, requestionnais-je au bout de quelques instants.

-Si personne n'agit, oui. Tu savais qu'il continue de rallier de plus en plus de gens de son côté et les appelle les mangemorts?, fit-il sérieusement.

-Non, fis-je, me trouvant un peu ignorante. C'est ignoble comme nom!

-Je dirais plutôt que c'est approprié. Ils ont pour mission de persécuter les enfants de moldus…

Je frissonnai d'horreur. Ça prenait vraiment un dérangé pour penser à faire des choses comme ça? La conquête du monde, ça s'était déjà vu, mais de là à faire une extermination d'une classe de sorcier…Quoi que à bien y penser, la professeur d'étude des Moldus nous avait parlé de quelque chose de semblable…

-Et il y en a beaucoup?, demandais-je.

-Oui.

Il semblait catégorique. Comment faisait-il pour être au courant de tout ça?

-Je crois même qu'il y a certains élèves de Poudlard qui ont rejoint ses rangs…

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Mais Sirius, c'est impossible!, m'exclamais-je. On est pratiquement encore des enfants…

-Je sais.

Une ombre passa sur son visage. Je n'osai pas poser plus de questions. Ça me faisait peur. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien de vraiment concret et cette histoire de guerre me semblait plus une rumeur qu'autre chose. Mais tout compte fait, il y avait peut-être vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter…

-Regarde la lune, dis-je au bout d'un moment, en souriant. Elle est pleine!

Il me sourit et un éclair traversa son visage. Il se redressa à l'aide de ses bras et m'envoya un drôle de regard que je n'aurais su déchiffrer, mais qui vint me saisir. Il sembla sur le point de me dire quelque chose, mais se ressaisit au dernier moment.

-Allez, je crois que c'est l'heure de rentrer. Pour une Serdaigle, tu as largement dépassé ton couvre-feu!, me taquina-t-il.

Je lui tirai la langue en guise de réponse, ce qui je l'avoue était plutôt juvénile.

-Pas plus que toi!

Je ne voulais pas rentrer. Je savais qu'une fois qu'il m'aurait laissé, je serais en continuel questionnement à savoir s'il y aurait une prochaine fois ou non. Une vraie torture!

-Eh! Tu l'as dit, c'est la pleine lune!, dit-il un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'une froussarde comme toi fait des loup-garous?

En réalité, j'en avais rien à faire des loup-garous en ce moment. De toute manière, Dumbledore ne laisserait jamais une bête aussi dangereuse rôder autour de Poudlard…Mais plutôt que d'en faire part à Sirius, je décidai d'être mignonne et pris une petite mine apeurée.

-D'accord, on rentre!

Il se mit à rire et me tendit la main. On se releva, épousseta nos vêtements et repartit en direction du château.

Une fois arrivée au portail, il s'arrêta et me regarda.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?, demandais-je. Tu ne rentres pas?

-Pas tout de suite…j'ai un petit quelque chose à faire avant.

Je le vis regarder en direction du saule cogneur et la même lueur malicieuse éclaira son visage. J'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais je savais que même si je lui demandais, il ne me le dirait pas.

-Bon alors…merci pour la soirée, fis-je en inclinant un peu la tête, une petit sourire en coin sur mes lèvres.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir…

Nos deux corps se touchaient. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de sa peau. C'était ce moment où l'on ne sait pas tellement ce qui va se passer lorsqu'on se quittera. On cherche à étirer toujours un peu plus longtemps, mais ne sachant plus quoi dire…

-Alors bonne nuit…

-Bonne nuit, me répondit-il dans un murmure.

J'approchai ma tête de lui. Je voulais l'embrasser, mais je n'en n'étais pas capable. Cette fois-ci, j'étais beaucoup trop troublée pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais pas s'il ressentait la même chose que moi, mais lui aussi semblait hésitant. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, nos visages se frôlant l'un et l'autre. Puis, il déposa un petit baiser sur ma joue, effleurant ma lèvre au passage. Je me sentis frissonner quand il fit de même pour la seconde joue. Je mourrais d'envie de capturer ses lèvres, mais j'étais paralysée. Il me caressa la joue, me fit un petit clin d'œil et m'ouvrit la porte pour que je puisse entrer. Je le regardai jusqu'à ce que cette dernière se referme sur lui, le faisant disparaître de mon champs de vision.

Je laissai aller un soupir et m'accotai mollement contre la porte. J'avais l'intérieur de mon corps qui me démangeait. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'avais pas embrassé? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pris mon courage à deux mains? J'avais le goût de ressortir à l'extérieur pour le retrouver et l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Mais c'était évident que je n'aurais jamais le courage de le faire. C'est lui-même qui l'avait dit : j'étais une froussarde.

Je soupirai un dernière fois avant de partir vers mon dortoir, où je serais probablement harcelée par Magali, Heather et Kelly qui ne passerait pas mon absence sous silence. J'aurais tout donné, à ce moment, pour qu'Émily soit à Serdaigle et m'aide à élucider ce qui se passait dans ma tête…Soit, ça attendrait à demain.

Je me mis donc en marche, souriant à la simple pensée de ma soirée, ne réalisant même pas combien je me sentais légère et heureuse…

… … … … … … … …

Voilà. Vous avez aimé?

Bizoux


End file.
